Blind Beauty
by Sylviah Elric
Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?
1. Relax

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

* * *

Trekking in the woods would not be wise for someone with no sense of direction, especially with if they lack the sense of sight. This would include me, Noah. I wasn't thoroughly blind but

I couldn't see in my right eye because it was taken out. I continued feeling the rough terrain crunching under my feet until I heard a thud. I tapped my foot against the source of the noise

and found out that it was a step. I used my left eye to see the porch of a house with a blue door. Without thinking whose house it was, I slumped against the small swing and let myself

relax.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short! Could you guys give me at least five reviews? Thanks!


	2. Bet

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Thanks for the review, addicted!

* * *

_I was in my brother's arms, crying my heart out. Mom and Dad were fighting again. Dad wasn't around a lot according to my big brother but he came back to take me away. Mom's voice was full_

_of pain and distraught while Dad's was full of pure rage._

_" Don't you dare take her away from us, Joshua!," my mother exclaimed. " You had your chance; don't think you could just barge in here again after leaving me with Sam!"_

_I buried my head in Sam's chest, hoping to block out whatever my father had to say but it was a useless gesture. The thunderous sound of my father's voice echoed throughout the _

_house and caused me to tremble in fear._

_" I don't care! I don't want her around here anymore! She carries the werewolf gene in her and I wouldn't want our tribe to suffer the wrath of the Great White!"_

_At the time I didn't know what my father was talking about. The Great White? Was that some kind of myth or disease that only affected the Quileutes? I gasped when I heard the _

_rapping of large footsteps approach the hallway that led to Sam's room. " Don't worry," my brother said, kissing my forehead, " I'll find you if he ever takes you away."_

_" Pwomise?" I cried. I was only four at the time so promises were the best things I could rely on. " Promise," he confirmed as he gave me a bracelet made out of multi-colored beads._

_That was the last time I'd ever heard from my brother._

--

**CRASH!**

I hit the ground- flat on my back- pretty hard, making the wood below me groan in protest. " What time is it?" I groaned, observing the gray storm clouds in the sky. It was just same, La Push, even though I only spent four years here. I pushed myself off of the ground, smoothing out my cut-off jeans and then pulling down my tank top. I heard someone coming around the corner- probably a woman- humming a small tune. My assumptions were correct; a black-haired woman with copper skin halted her tune once she saw me.

" Sam?" she said at first but then took a good look at my face (and my eyepatch) to see that she had mistaken me for my brother. "Oh, I'm sorry-" she began but I interrupted.

" It's okay, miss. I'm trepassing, maybe I should go...," I said with haste, ready to head for the forest when I felt the woman's hand on my wrist. I turned around to see her face more clearly. The right side of her face was twisted into a permanent grimace, caused by three red scars that seemed to run all the way down to her arm.

" Don't go, please. Come on inside; you look hungry," she practically urged, tugging me inside. " It looks like I have no choice in the matter, Miss..." I said, at a loss for her name. The left side of her face pulled up in a smile when she spoke.

" You can call me Emily." I seemed to smile as well while she dragged me into the kitchen. The area smelled like blueberries and chocolate: my favorite kind of aromas. She allowed me to sit down at a table as she stirred something in a big yellow bowl. I felt utterly useless as she worked so arduously, flitting around the kitchen, cooking numerous things. Then I remembered something about my purpose here in La Push.

" Excuse me, Emily?" I almost whispered, tracing imaginary circles into the wood of the table. I looked up to see that she was still working hard. I lifted myself out of my chair and went to the counter so I could get my question in earshot. " Excuse me, Emily?," I repeated a little louder.

" Yes, Noah?" she answered. How did she know my name? Did Sam tell her about me? How was she and Sam connected in the first place? Before I could ask all these questions that assaulted my mind, commotion about Emily's cooking crowded the doorway. It all about stopped when it reached the kitchen. Emily seemed unphased by the sudden silence, the clattering and clunking of kitchen appliances still echoing throughout the area.

" You guys hungry?," she asked, pulling out about two trays of chocolate chip cookies and blueberry muffins. I turned to see dark-skinned, shirtless boys look at me curiously and cautiously. I blushed at the sight, looking at Emily for guidance. She nodded to them, probably wanting me to introduce myself. Thankfully, my eyepatch was concealed under the brown locks of my hair.

" H-hello. My name is Noah. Are you Emily's brothers?" Silence. " Cousins?" More silence. " Sons?" Laughter broke the silence and I patted my heart to dull the fast beating it was doing. The boys were still chortling, gripping their sides as I silently took some muffins from the tray stationed at the table. Emily noticed my discomfort and started chastising the boys by saying no cookies or muffins until they introduce themselves to me. That made me feel even worse! Being the source of prolonged hunger, the only person keeping these giants from digging into Emily's cooking. I stuffed the muffins down my throat while out of their sight then swallowed nervously.

" That's an appetite you got there, Noah."

I turned to see a boy with almost shoulder length hair parted down the middle, one part hanging freely and the other behind his ear. Behind him was three other boys: one had short hair, another looked like he had an anger problem, and the final one had a smile on his face while silently talking to the one in front of me. If I heard correctly, it was about a bet.

" I bet five bucks that she's absolutely terrified," the one with the smile said.

The one in front of me disagreed. "Done. I say she's perfectly at ease. There's another five bucks in my pocket." He said that last part to himself then he turned his attention back to me.

" Hey, Noah. I'm Embry. Embry Call." He put his arm around my shoulder. " You're not afraid of us, right?" I was about to answer when someone entered the front door. He crossed the kitchen in two strides to meet Emily whom he kissed with such passion that it was embarrassing. When he was done, his eyes met that of the group then me.

" Hi," was all I could say.

* * *

Review people! If you noticed, I kinda made the first chapter even shorter but this makes up for it right?


	3. Baseball

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, everybody!

* * *

I looked at Emily and the man with a wide eye. Was this man Sam? It has been twelve years since I last laid eyes on him and here I was, absolutely dumbstruck. Embry and the other one who was betting on my fear were changing the content of their bet.

" I bet _ten _bucks that she's afraid of Sam," he said, showing that he had his wallet with him.

" You're on, Jared," Embry replied, squeezing my shoulder a bit. " You're not afraid, right?" My mind was not on the boys' silly bet but on how much I missed out on Sam's life. Apparently, Emily was Sam's wife. That was their relationship with each other, obviously. Now, as to why she knew my name and if Sam was able to remember me…I needed to find out.

" Hello," Sam finally replied, prying himself from Emily's beautiful face. He went over to where I was and held out his hand. " My name is Sam." I took his hand and flinched; his hand felt like it was on fire. " Noah," I answered, shaking it slowly.

" So are you acquainted with my friends here?" he asked while I fidgeted under his gaze. Embry noticed my discomfort and whispered, " Come on, Noah. I need my ten bucks."

" I'm keeping them from their muffins and cookies right now if they don't introduce themselves to her," Emily reminded the boys. After the boys rumbling and grumbling their names to me, they hungrily-and greedily- ate all of Emily's cooking. I stood near the countertop, feeling out of place. Despite his childhood, Sam built a life for himself and I failed to witness it. I had been worrying about _his_ promise to _me_, not the one I had made to him. That moment I was taken away from my brother, I promised him that I would find a way to be with him whether it be as an unknown presence in his life or an acknowledged one. Right now, I couldn't bear being in the same place as him.

I had to get out of here.

I had tried sneaking past Sam's family but was quickly intercepted by Emily. She looked at me with her good eye and I was immediately reduced to a child.

" Why are you leaving? Don't you want to tell Sam-" I interrupted her by putting my hand up.

" Please, Emily. Don't tell him just yet. I don't want him to see me this way. Not yet, anyway." Emily hesitated. " The resemblance is uncanny, Noah. He's going to figure out, sooner or later." I nodded my head, trying to shake the tears out of my eye.

" That's what I want you to do, Emily. Let him figure it out and if he wants me in his life after twelve years, then let _him_ find _me_." The storm clouds had darkened and thunder rumbled throughout the house. It was time to go. I gave Emily a hug and left out the house, the rain pattering on my face.

--

I crept through the forest, letting the tears fall freely out of my eye. There was no use in holding it in. I had been lying to myself. I wanted to tell him everything. About how our father

left me for dead in the woods when he saw the damage he had done, how much I missed the family who had loved me for only four years, and how difficult it was to wonder if they still

did. I wanted to hear his story, even though it was probably less painful than mine but as long as I was with him, I wouldn't care about that. A cracking sound reverberated throughout

the area, its source was not from the sky above but a clearing ahead of me. I approached to see a total of twelve people, some on a baseball field, and others on the sidelines

watching. They were just getting started. The pitcher, who was a lady with spiky hair, held the ball in her hands while there were still stationed at her hips. Then, in a blink of an eye,

she threw the ball lightning fast to the batter- who was a massive, grinning man- and smiled because it made it to the catcher. The blonde man smiled as well as he announced,

"Strike one!" The massive man tightened his stance as his forehead crinkled in utmost concentration. The catcher threw the ball back to the pixie-like pitcher, who smiled once more; mockingly this time. The batter snorted at the gesture.

" That was dirty, Alice." Alice's laugh was like tinkling bells.

" You should have been paying attention, Emmett," she retorted calmly, bringing her knee up. She was obviously ready for the next strike she was going to give him. Her wrist flung out

like the strike of a snake and the ball was sent flying towards Emmett . With a powerful swing, the ball flew in the air and the next thing I knew, I was on the forest floor.


	4. Friends and Family

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

* * *

" Hey, you all right?" called a deep voice from above me. What had happened? I heard ridiculous sounding laughter surround me. I looked up to see the twelve people who were on the

baseball clearing, now standing above me. The laughing had come from Emmett, the big batter. It was _him_. It was him who had knocked me out. Before the rage had gotten to me, I

calmed down. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings; I could have a foul mouth sometimes. I slowly got up and sighed, touching my forehead. There was a huge bump there and

based on how hard it was, it wasn't going to get better in a while then I remembered what my father said about my werewolf genes. I should be able to heal quicker but it wasn't

happening just yet. How strange.

I stared at the big man for a long period of time after he stopped laughing (which seemed like an eternity).

" You hit me pretty hard, you know. Are you planning to apologize, you big lummox?," I nearly said through my teeth, the others laughing behind him.

" You shouldn't have been trespassing on our land, little one," he answered, stepping up to me to make himself taller.

" Are you trying to intimidate me?" I stepped up to him, too. " Because it's not working." I poked him sharply in his chest as I emphasized the last two words of my sentence. He turned to face the people behind him. " This one's feisty, brothers!" the lummox exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face. I took his face with my hand and dug my nails into his chin, forcing him to look at me. He was hesitant to speak as I heard a hiss escape from one of the women in the area. I ignored it and looked into his eyes and growled: " Apologize, please."

" Alright, little lady. I'm sorry. There, is that better?" I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a wide smile as I released his chin from my sharp nails. " Much better!" I exclaimed.

" My name is Noah. Do you mind telling me the names of your wonderful family?" He seemed taken aback by my sudden change in mood. Sometimes, I felt that way. Once someone apologized for something they have done, it's like starting over with that person. At least, that's how I looked at it. Emmett grinned then put his arm around my shoulder. He had introduced me to the males first then the females. The youngest one there was Renesmee, a curly-haired little girl whom seemed attached to Jacob. He was as tall as my brother and reminded me much of him.

" You're Quileute, too, eh?" I assumed, looking at Jacob and his two friends, Leah and Seth Clearwater.

" Yup," he confirmed, popping the 'p'. " You look like a friend of mine. Is there any chance that you know someone named Sam Uley?" I sighed mentally and nodded my head.

" I just came from his wife's home a while ago. They're really nice. So are their friends, even though they started betting on me all the time." Jacob let out a husky laugh.

" That sounds like Jared and Embry. So what's your connection to him?" I shifted my weight from foot to foot, hoping to figure out a way to work around his question.

" Uh, I-" I began until I was interrupted by Bella Cullen.

" Hi, Noah," she greeted. " Are you getting along with Jacob well?" I took the time to study the goddess beside Jacob, admiring the sound of her voice. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders like waterfalls and deep topaz-colored eyes. What a strange eye color. Then again, I was strange, too because I only had one eye, the other one lost to a tragic incident.

" Hello, Bella. Yes, I am." I turned to Jacob. " What's your connection to Bella?"

" They're best friends," answered Edward, Bella's husband. He had the same colored eyes and had hair that resembled bronze. Bella smiled when he wrapped his hands around her waist lovingly. She noticed my averted eyes and spoke softly.

" Do you have any friends?" she asked innocently, probably not wanting to hurt my feelings.

" Not really, but I'm not lonely. My thoughts keep me company." I think I just made myself sound like a mentally disabled person after saying that. Edward laughed at me as if he read my thoughts.

" I know what you mean by that, Noah," he said, his mouth turning up in a crooked smile. How is that even possible, to smile crookedly? I guess you could make yourself do anything when you're as beautiful as Emmett's family. Bella began to speak again.

" As of today, Noah," she stuck out her hand, " we're friends." I took her hand and shivered. It was ice cold but maybe that was the weather. After all, it did start to rain. Oh, no.

" Thank you, Bella, for your friendship," I said in haste, running the opposite direction to find shelter until I had bumped into Emmett. " Why do you think you're going, Noah?" he demanded.

" Home," I lied, using my hands to shield myself from the moisture dripping to the ground.

" Oh," was all he said before he let me pass. Suddenly, I was in his arms. His hold on me was really tight as if I was a favorite doll.

" See you later," he said, returning to his family.

He was so lucky. I wish I had a home to return to; a family who cared for me. I knew I had Sam but I lied to myself, thinking that he knew he had me. But now I had a friend. Maybe two that will help me be a better sister to Sam…once he figures out who I am first.


	5. Voices

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Sorry for the wait, you guys. My internet was acting retarded. Anyway, Noah unleashes her fury in this one!

* * *

_I was now eight years old, traveling in the woods of some unknown place. I clutched my eye in pain. The first time I lost my eye. I remember protecting some wolf cubs from a hunter and I was caught in his range. The wolves were intelligent, I could just sense it as they showed compassion for me when I received my nearly fatal injury. But when they leaned close to me, I could hear their thoughts and feelings. These wolves were connected to my mind and I was connected to theirs. _

_Was this a gift of the Great White? _

_The wolves stayed by me until I was twelve. They said that they would watch over me from a distance and when the time was right, they would be bonded to me forever, me as their leader against a great enemy…_

--

**CRASH!**

I slept in a bed that was high enough to fall off of. Bed? I slept on the forest floor (again) if I could remember correctly." Noah?," a familiar voice called, its source traveling up the stairs

to the door. How in the world did I end up here? Was it the Cullens who brought me here or someone else? That didn't matter. I had to get out of here. I quickly scanned the room for

an exit. There was a window on the right side of me. " Perfect," I whispered, running to the window and pulling it up enough so I could squeeze through. Just as I jumped out, I heard

Emily's panicked scream. Poor Emily probably thought that I was suicidal and I did not want to promote that. It's just so wrong of me to project that in her innocent mind. As I waited to

drop to the ground, I felt arms under me and warmth underneath the side of my face. I looked to see Embry looking at me with confused eyes and a blush going across his face. I had

to admit I felt comfortable but I didn't really like being suspended in mid-air that long. I hopped out of his hold and smiled.

" Thank you for saving me!" I said, running for the forest before Sam came out of the house. Embry caught up immediately and grabbed my wrist.

" You know, Sam's not here. He's…out." I heaved a sigh. I felt his grip loosen on my wrist and I left with him to meet Emily's worried face.

She slapped my shoulder then wrapped her arms around me gently.

" Don't scare me like that, Noah Uley!" she exclaimed. So much for the anonymity of my last name. Well, at least Sam wasn't there. " Uley? That means…" started Embry, cut off short by my furious glance. " You're related to Sam, aren't you?"

I snapped my neck towards the one who had finished that sentence, clenching my teeth. It was Jacob.

" Don't look like that, Noah. It's true, isn't it?" I sighed. _Two_ more people knew now. I looked at Emily with a gentle expression spread across my face. She smiled apologetically. Oh, I

couldn't stay angry at her. Sam still had to figure it out, nonetheless, and I had to keep anybody who knew him in the dark about it. Even if the resemblance _is_ uncanny. People around

La Push looked related to each other anyway. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that Jacob was Sam's younger brother if I hadn't been his sister. I put my gaze back on

Jacob, who was still smiling about his accusation. I walked up to him and stared up in his dark eyes. I made my words nice and clear through my clenched teeth.

" Don't. Tell. Anyone." Jacob pretended to zip his lips. I relaxed my tense stance to laugh.

" What's so funny?," he asked, cocking his head to the side.

" This whole situation, to be honest. I was hoping that Sam would find out immediately after knowing my name and face but twelve years away from him took its toll, I guess."

Embry spoke up this time. " Don't worry, Noah. Sam's smart; he could figure it out."

Emily agreed with him, nodding her head once, her black hair swaying to the movement.

" Sam is a good role model here in La Push and the elders really appreciate him. He probably has a lot on his mind, Noah. He tells me about how you two were inseparable when you were first born. He described you with such love and tenderness, I swear that it made him terribly sad when he described you being…taken away from him."

My eye blinked away the tears forming at the bottom of it. "Sam actually thinks about me?," I managed to choke out, trying to keep the joy out of my voice. Emily nodded again.

" Of course he does. And if it makes you feel better, he's never given up looking for you. He goes out everyday." This was news to me; very good news, to be honest.

Both of us were looking for each other and now that one has found the other, she doesn't have the heart to make things right again. No. She thinks that she is intruding but the other was actually kept her in mind and despite how long they have been separated, he wants her in his life. _I'm _being very foolish.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid!," I growled, banging my head against a tree nearby, the bark breaking off on each impact. Wait a second. It's _breaking off_? Hopefully, the others didn't notice that.

" Noah, don't beat yourself up," Jacob said, chuckling when he added, " Literally."

That was what set me off.

My body started to convulse wildly, starting with my spine. There was this scalding heat building up inside me as my bones painfully rearranged themselves; it was so excruciating that I let out a horrific scream as each one snapped into place. When my screaming stopped, there was a ripping sound, and agonized howls took their place. I was suddenly on four legs. What had happened to me? I looked at Embry, Jacob, and Emily's astonished faces and noticed that I was several feet higher than them.

Then I heard the voices screaming in my head.

_Hello? Who is this?_ This voice sounded like Sam.

_Who the hell is that? _And this rude one belonged to Paul.

_Whoever it is, they seem to know about you, Sam. _Jared's voice.

Were they able to see into my mind? That would mean…Oh, no.

_PLEASE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_, I mentally screamed, causing whoever else was in my head to groan in pain.

_Will ya stop screaming? You're givin' me a headache!_, groaned Paul's voice.

_Anything that requires concentration gives you a headache, Paul_, commented Jared.

_I'm sorry but how would you feel if you've been living in the woods for _twelve _goddamn years because your good- for- nothing father kicked you out of the house at four years old?_

No reply came from them so I continued.

_He believed that I was some prophecy that came to be to destroy the Quileutes. He took me from my brother and my mother. He took me from _you_, Sam! Do you honestly remember me, Sam? It's me, big brother. It's Noah…, _I admitted, feeling completely defeated.

" No way…" gasped Embry, coming closer now that I had stopped growling. " She's a werewolf."

Why wasn't he running? Wasn't he afraid of me? Embry came closer until he was close to my mouth or muzzle. " Noah, calm down. It'll be okay," he said, stroking my fur.

_No, it's not okay! I'm going insane! I'm hearing voices in my head and I find myself listening to them! _

The voices were suddenly gone, along with Sam's. Somehow, that was a relief. I rested myself against Embry's hand and suddenly felt myself shrink.

" Sam, she's phasing back!," I heard Jacob yell before I drifted into unconsciousness.


	6. Scream

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Noah falls a lot. Did you notice that?

* * *

" Jacob, what have you done?" My consciousness slowly began to come back to me. Sam was hovering over me, stroking the side of my face to remove some of the grass in my hair.

" I didn't do anything, Sam. She was beating _herself_ up," Jacob answered from above me, his tone accusing. I moaned as I felt my entire body ache in pain and shifted to the side to make myself comfortable when I discovered that I wasn't in a bed. I was in Jacob's arms, now looking up at him from the floor. He seemed amused and so did his friends, who were immediately crowded around me, laughing.

" Oh, my back!," I groaned.

" Shut up and wait outside." Sam was the only one _not _laughing as he came next to me to hold me up. Embry lingered behind him, looking at me with worried eyes. I noticed his gaze and met his, smiling.

" Thank you, again, for saving me."

" No problem," he said, looking away abruptly, stumbling out the door as he left.

What was his problem?

" Can you stand?," asked Sam, his dark eyes staring distantly at me. Whatever had happened to me, it must've slowed my thinking because I didn't register that my _brother_ and I were finally in the same place.

" Sam!" I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed tight, not letting him go.

" Noah" was all he said when he hugged me back. He didn't let me go until I started gasping for air. He pulled away quickly and smiled apologetically. " Sorry."

" It's okay. How were you able to remember?"

Sam's expression turned pensive for a while.

" Through your thoughts. When you phased, that is." I nodded my head but then noticed the word he used. He must have been talking about when I turned into a giant wolf- Oh, no.

" I turned into a giant wolf, Sam! Do you mind explaining that? That's not your everyday thing!" He let out a hearty laugh that shook the base of my spine.

" We're having a council meeting tonight; the elders will explain it to you. Now, you need to thank Emily for letting you borrow her clothes." He pushed me out of the room with his hands placed casually on my shoulders as I noticed that my eye patch was gone. Sam took note of my urgency and stopped pushing me.

" What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him with a worried expression then clutched the eye that wasn't there anymore. " You know about _this_, too?" Sam seemed to cringe at my gruesome imperfection, like it had bothered him.

" Yes, I…do. Noah, I know that I failed you as a brother but would you please forgive me for not being around when you needed me the most?"

I stared at Sam incredulously, trying to stop myself from laughing. Sam saw my horrible attempt at doing so, pulling his lips into a grim line. I guess he was serious.

" Oh, you were serious? You never failed me as a brother, Sam. You kept your promise."

Realization soon dominated his facial expression and he smiled.

" Sam! Noah! Lunch's ready." I groaned. The boys were still there and I would have to feel their eyes on me because of my little outburst while I was "phased". Sam was busy ushering me into the kitchen with this proud smile on his face; knowing that he was happy made me smile also.

" There you two are!," exclaimed Emily, welcoming us with a humongous plate of food.

" Careful, Emily," started Paul, suddenly smug. " The newbie's a screamer."

I felt the tremors start again but Sam calmed me by squeezing my shoulders. I laughed joylessly.

" Very funny, Paul. I have to write that one down." I turned to Emily, who chuckled with the rest of the boys. I didn't know I was funny." Thanks for the clothes, Emily." Paul muttered something that sounded like, " They taught manners in the _woods_?" and growls filled the small area that was the kitchen.

One came from Sam- the sound was rumbling through my back-and the other came from the boy beside Quil, Embry. I didn't even know that Embry could make such a sound; he seemed to be quite silent. The only difference in these growls were their ferocity and Sam's had nothing on Embry's. Before things could get hostile, I pulled out of Sam's hold and grabbed Embry's now trembling arm then headed for the door yelling, " Be back tonight, Sam!"

" What was that all about?," I asked Embry, sitting next to him on the roots of a tree. He held his head with his shaking hands, his hair acting like a curtain to shield his face from me. I gave in to temptation and ran my fingers through it, my fingers lightly touching the side of his face as I did so. I felt the tremors stop then Embry taking a breath.

" Thanks, I needed that," he finally said, taking my hand in his and gently massaging it. As he rubbed each of my knuckles with his thumb, I tried to remember what I had asked him.

" You know, you didn't answer my question." Embry seemed to be distracted with stroking my hand until I yanked it away. He looked up at me with surprise in his eyes then let out a sigh.

" Paul was pissing me off. He had no right to talk about you like that and I was about to shut him up permanently…" he trailed off, gesturing to me. It was sweet of him to stand up for me but why was he so…overprotective?

" Thank you, again, but why were you so quick to hurt him for _me_? Why, a couple of days ago you and Jared were just betting on me. Is there something you're not telling me about, Embry?" Embry looked like he was at war with himself: his forehead would crease in disagreement and his eyebrows would jump to the top of his head if he reached an agreement. When he looked like he made a decision, he turned to face me. His cheeks were turning red.

" Well, Noah. I sort of _imprinted_ on you."

" Embry," I said, " what the heck does that mean?" He began to rub my hand again.

" It happened when you started to phase back. Sam had ordered me to finish up patrolling with the rest of the pack…"

" Continue," I said, leaning on his shoulder.

" Right. So, by the time we came back, I happened to see Jake carrying you. You looked so frail and beautiful. Just looking like that made me feel like protecting you and…that's when it happened." He still didn't answer my question but it cleared some things up. As I rested on his shoulder, I heard a child scream in horror some couple of miles away. Without even thinking, I darted into the woods. Embry was yelling my name but I didn't hesitate because the child was screaming for help and her voice seemed oddly familiar. The child's voice was musical, even though her scream was of terror, not joy. I was surprised at how fast I was going; the forest was a green blur as I meticulously avoided the twigs and branches that jutted out at me.

" Hey, now, little girl. I'm not trying to hurt you." This was another musical voice but tainted with a malicious intent. I went towards the voices then paused at the sight before me. A man with fangs looked at his victim with such bloodlust that it was disgusting to watch. He sniffed at the air and snapped his head in my direction. The girl did, too, and called my name. I looked into her eyes and immediately recognized her as Renesmee Cullen, daughter of my new friend, Bella Cullen.


	7. Newborn Plan

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Sorry it took so long though it's not my best work...

* * *

The man with fangs inched closer to me, no longer interested in Renesmee. He sniffed again and his nose scrunched up in delight.

" You smell absolutely…lovely. How appetizing…" he said, baring his fangs before tackling me to the ground. His body was unbelievably cold compared to mine and he seemed to notice

my discomfort. I struggled with the being on top of me, fearing for Renesmee's life and my own. My eye momentarily drifted to the child. I was responsible for her safety and here I was,

wondering if I would live or die. I saw a new emotion in her eyes. It wasn't fear or discouragement; it was confidence. She jumped upon the man's back, causing him to fall off of me,

disoriented. I took this chance to grab her and run towards the baseball clearing. When I got to a stunningly far distance, I sat Renesmee down in front of me. I sat down and combed

through my hair, rubbing off the sweat that accompanied it. Renesmee and I were eye level and she reached out to touch my face. I leant forward and froze. Images flashed across my

mind like memories that had been put together like a story. This was Renesmee's _life_. Her entire life until this point.

" Amazing," I breathed. But it was also a bit scary. Then again, when you raised yourself in the woods, nothing should be intimidating. This was different though. Especially, Renesmee's birth. Bella looked absolutely horrible; definitely not the pale beauty that I knew now. Suddenly, Renesmee's head snapped to a light gasping sound.

" Renesmee! Noah!"

I mimicked Renesmee's action and saw Bella, the rest of the Cullens following behind. They seemed to tense up for some unknown reason and I heard a short gasp from Edward.

" Newborn," he had said, his forehead creasing in concentration as I watched Renesmee glide over to her mother.

" Renesmee, you know that you're to stay with us at all times! What were you thinking?" Bella's words were chastising but as worried as any other mother would sound like after finding their child safe and away from danger. At least, for right now. Each Cullens' lips started fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, impossibly fast to read but I seemed to understand every word.

" A newborn?," Carlisle Cullen queried, his blonde eyebrows arching thoughtfully. " Where?"

Alice spoke next, her expression surprised and disappointed at the same time.

" I should've seen _something_. I mean, I don't really see them that easily but something should've came up…"

" What about the newborn, Edward?," asked Emmett, oddly excited. " Do you hear him?" There was a pause. Edward concentrated but immediately lost focus when he looked directly at me.

" He's after Noah. He says her scent intrigues her and he has this compelling need to make her his mate."

What was he talking about? Newborn? My scent? _Mate!?_

I decided to listen some more but they abruptly stopped after Edward said " He's gone" and turned towards me with calm golden eyes.

" Noah," he said, " thank you for saving Renesmee." He went forward and helped me up, pulling his hand away after I shivered lightly.

" It wasn't a big deal," I lied, obviously shaken. " What happened to make you lose her?"

Esme quickly interrupted, dimples forming when she smiled.

" You're invited into our home, Noah. Stay as long as you like." Carlisle stepped next to her, also smiling pleasantly.

" Yes. We welcome you. It's the least we can do for now."

I was suddenly wrapped in Emmett's bone crushing grasp, his quaking laugh reverberating throughout my body.

" Come on, Noah! There's a game on and I need someone to watch it with me!" I laughed nervously as Emmett dragged me all the way back to the Cullen household. The house was more of a mansion what with lots of space and beautiful interior décor and such.

My attention was occasionally being stolen by Emmett's on-going howls of disappointment whenever his favorite team fumbled the ball. Jasper chuckled at his brother as he held out his hand for the money he had bet for. The gesture reminded me of something I had forgotten for a moment and slowly I started to remember.

" Embry…"

**Embry**

I was at Emily's place, laying in the bed where Noah slept; it was the closest thing to her and if I left from here, I wouldn't be sane. I took in her scent deeply and exhaled. When she darted off like that, I felt heartbroken. Did she finally freak out? Did _I_ freak her out? I chose not to follow because she was headed towards the treaty line and even though the old treaty wasn't in effect, I still had been denied access to cross it. The other excuse was that Sam called for a patrol; I had no choice but to obey. He had picked up the scent of a bloodsucker- aside from the Cullens- and wanted us to check it out. The scent was different in a way but it trailed off near the beach.

The beach. Maybe one day, I could take Noah there and we could just be in each other's arms- Ugh, this imprinting thing made me sound so cheesy! But…I liked it. Matter of fact, I loved it. As long as it was about Noah, _my_ Noah, I could be cheesy just for her.

And only her.

The problem was Sam nor the pack didn't know about it. I glared angrily at the ceiling, hating myself for letting Noah go like that. For letting Sam's _sister_ go like that. While a bloodsucker was on the loose. I was going to be in trouble but maybe I could make up for if I found that bloodsucker and finish it off. Maybe then, I could tell Sam about the imprinting and he'll be so overjoyed about that, he'll look over the fact that I imprinted on his sister.

That sounded like a plan, right?

No one liked Sam when he got angry and I didn't want to set off that minefield. The sky was softly darkening; the bonfire would be coming up soon. Oh, man. Noah was supposed to be there!

Quick change of plans, then. I could pick up my bike from Jake's place and ride to wherever Noah is. That way, my pack brothers wouldn't hear my constant thoughts of Noah. The consequences for crossing the treaty line wouldn't be that bad; I would just have to ask the Cullens for permission. I held a dislike for them but Nessie was family so I quickly got over it. I hopped out of the window and landed on the balls of my feet. Staring out at the forest that stretched out around me, I sighed. This was going to be a loooong walk.


	8. Finding Noah

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

* * *

I had made it to Jake's place after cutting through a few shortcuts I knew; it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sometimes, I was grateful to be a werewolf. I practically jumped down the path to his garage and called his name a few times.

" I'm in here!," he yelled back. Maybe he was still working on my bike. He had fixed the thing so many times that I had lost count but I remember that it broke more than I rode it. I just hoped that it wouldn't break during the search for Noah.

" Hey, Jake. You almost finished?," I asked, observing his oily hand groping for the wrench.

" It'll be ready later tonight, after the council meeting," he replied.

That was not the answer I was hoping for. Great. Now how was I supposed to get to Noah without phasing? I wouldn't mind walking but judging by the time left until the council meeting, I had no time for that. Jake, sensing my discomfort, called my name and studied my expression.

" You're mad about Noah, aren't you?" I couldn't hold back my surprise.

" How did you know? Did you find her? Hurry up and answer me, Jake or-"

" I know that you imprinted on her, Embry. It was obvious. I saw it in Sam's head when we were having one of those Alpha conversations, the way you almost exploded when Paul talked about her. But Sam doesn't know; he still thinks she's with you so you better hurry."

" How am I supposed to get her, Jake? If I phase, I might slip up and everyone will know…" Jake smiled and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

" I'll make you a part of my pack, Em. It'll be only you, me, Seth, and Le-" He was interrupted by my growling. When Leah was in Sam's pack, she was totally depressing and she kept bringing up things I'd rather not think about. She kept thinking about who my father was and who my half-brother was. I wasn't going to be any part of that but if it was the only way to get to Noah…

" I'll do it, Jake. This is for Noah but if I hear one word from Leah…," I warned, hoping that he caught my drift.

" Sure, sure. Leah's different now. Em. I'm sure she's better off now that she's apart from Sam."

I scoffed, moving a strand of hair away from my eyes. Noah did that once- there I go again!

" I'll believe that when I see it! C'mon, we have to get to her before the council meeting starts!" Jake rolled his eyes and tied his extra pair of clothes to his leg before he darted into the forest. I stripped and phased after him, waiting for the voices of Sam and the others to assault my mind.

_Welcome to the pack, Em!_, greeted Seth. I couldn't mistake that burst of energy for anyone else. I studied the image in Seth's head and saw the Cullens standing on their porch, Noah talking with them casually.

_So _that's_ your imprint? She's pretty cool and don't worry, I'll overlook the fact that she's related to _Sam.

_Leah?_, I asked. Maybe Jake was right about her not being as depressing as she used to be.

_You thought I was depressing?_, she asked. By the way she replied, I thought I was gonna get cussed out but to my surprise, she kept her cool. Seth seemed to agree.

_Yeah, sis. You kept bringing up stuff that was kind of inappropriate…_

_Like what?_, Leah asked, absolutely clueless. Had she really forgotten the stuff she said? I spoke up this time, getting over Leah's new attitude.

_There was that time you wondered who my old man was…_

Leah seemed to brood as the image in her head showed Noah walking beside Bella, who held Nessie's hand.

_Oh, _that. _Sorry about that_, she said casually. Jake seemed to laugh at my shock and disbelief at Leah's reply.

_You're forgiven?_, I managed to stutter out before slamming into Jake's flank.

_Dammit, Jake! Warn me, would you?_

Jake laughed again. _Phase back, will you? We're here._

I was about to do so but I suddenly realized that I hadn't brought any extra clothes with me.

I felt myself shrinking into human size and hid behind a tree, just in case anyone was able to see me.

" Hey, Embry. Where'd you go?," called Jake, tugging on his jeans. When he was near the tree, I waved to him.

" Yeah, I kind of forgot my clothes. Do you have some?" Jake rolled his eyes and nodded.

" Wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

I relaxed myself against the tree and sighed. It was going to be Noah's first time at the bonfire, and my first time with an imprint. By then, she'll know-they'll know- that she is my world and the only thing holding me to the ground. The thing I worried about was how she would react to my imprinting and how _Sam_ would react. Would she accept my devotion to her or would she run like she did before? Before I could think about how I would react to her rejection, Jake came back with some clothes.

" Here. Make sure to thank Esme," he said, tossing the clothes to me. I put them on quickly and followed Jake over the Cullens' place. Their place was still as big as I remember it, looking like something you see on TV.

" Jacob!," exclaimed Nessie, ripping out of Bella's grip to be picked up by Jake. He kissed her forehead and set her on his shoulders. I was scanning the area beside Bella to see if Noah was there but I couldn't see her anywhere until I heard her voice.

" Hey, Embry," she greeted softly, looking as if she wanted to apologize.

" Noah," was all I said before I had took her in my arms. We had stood there like that until I heard Noah's breathing stop a little. I let her go and smiled.

" So what was that for?," she asked, blushing furiously. She looked so adorable when she did that it made me want to hug her again.

" I missed you," I replied, placing my arm around her shoulder. She instantly relaxed in my hold and then turned rigid. She looked up at me with a worried expression.

" Meeting. It's almost time for the meeting, Embry! How are we supposed to get there? I don't want to disappoint Sam!"

" We could run," I suggested, patting her shoulder. " We'll get there in time if we do that."

Noah had that distant look Sam gets whenever he was deep in thought. She definitely was his sister.

" You mean in our wolf forms? No, Embry. I'm not ready for that again," she replied, clutching to my arm lightly. I gently massaged her hand while I thought of another way to get there. We walked until we got into the trees and then it hit me.

" How about I phase and you can ride on my back? It'll be fun, Noah!" She smiled and stroked my hair again; it felt good when she did that.

" Okay. I trust you."

I ran further into the trees and stripped, remembering to tie the clothes to my leg this time. I erupted into my wolf form and heard no one's thoughts this time. Noah had followed me and gasped when she saw me.

" Beautiful," she said with amazement, running her hands through my fur like I did to her when she first phased. She was a great white wolf, her coat soft and shiny like silk. She held my muzzle against her chest and I was so overjoyed that I licked her face.

" Embry! That's the last time I hug you!," she exclaimed, hitting me lightly on the snout. I whimpered in false pain and she gave me that worried look again.

" I'm sorry, Embry! Did I hurt you?" She stopped worrying when she heard me laughing.

" You think that's funny, huh? I'll tell Sam you're being mean to me!" I shut up when she said that. There was no way I would be the one to anger Sam when he had already had a reason to be angry. I lowered myself to meet Noah's height and waited for her to climb on. When I felt her weight adjust, I took off towards the smoke rising into the night sky.


	9. Great White

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

* * *

" Embry, slow down! We're here!" shouted Noah, so loud that I think the guys heard her. I came to a stop, my paws scratching lightly at the dirt. Noah jumped off- mostly fell- and caught herself against my fur. I felt myself instantly relax as she held onto me and shrank back to my human form. She closed her eye and blushed when she realized I was naked so I hurried up and untied the clothes wrapped around my leg and put them on.

" You can look now." I said, smiling when she opened her eye.

" You should warn me before you do that," she commanded, crossing her arms over her chest. I mimicked her gesture, looking down at her flustered face.

" Imagine how I felt when you phased back in front of me."

A moment of silence created tension between us but it was quickly broken when that lovely blush crept across her dark skin.

" You, and the rest of the boys, saw me…n-naked?" she stuttered, holding her face in embarrassment.

" Not all of us. It was only me and Jake. Don't worry, it was only a glimpse; Emily mowed us down before we saw anything else."

Noah walked over to a tree and started banging her head against it, the bark flying in different directions. Jake was right; Noah beats herself up too much. I walked over to her and pried her away from the tree.

" Stop beating yourself up, Noah. You don't want to disappoint Sam, do you?"

" No, I don't," she replied quickly, walking towards the bonfire hastily. I guess those were the magic words. I followed her and saw everyone who hadn't seen her before gawk at her. They were probably staring at the scar that covered her missing eye. Before I could get them to stop, Sam was already on top of them, making eye contact with each of them without her noticing.

" Hey, Sam! Told you we'll be back by tonight!," she said, hugging him so hard that I think I heard him groan in pain. Sam looked past Noah and nodded; a gesture that meant I was safe for the moment. I sat next to Paul, despite the incident earlier. He fixed his dark eyes on me for a moment then smiled, punching my arm playfully.

" Sorry, man. You okay?" he almost muttered, clutching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," I answered, keeping my eyes on Noah as she introduced herself to the rest of the pack. Paul looked, too, a smug smile on his face. " So she's the one, huh? Congrats, man."

After patting me on the back, Paul went to get some food. I concentrated on Noah and Jake's old man.

She shook his hand and smiled that smile I loved. Jake's old man seemed to admire that feature of her, too, cause he smiled so hard, it looked like his face would rip open.

" Hi there, Noah. Sam couldn't stop talking about you," he said, his rumbling laughter overpowering Noah's own.

" It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black. Mind telling me why I'm a werewolf? I'm dying to know."

Everyone laughed at her request, me joining in. Noah blushed then cleared her throat, letting us know that she was serious.

" Well, I guess you can tell me later, after I tell you a bit about myself. It's only fair since I came into La Push unannounced." she said, taking a seat next to Sam. She waved at me, motioning for me to sit with her. I could just feel everyone's eyes burning into me as I walked over to sit next to her legs; I could hear Quil's big mouth blabbing on about how I finally imprinted.

Noah looked at Sam, her lips spreading out in a sad smile; she must have some things to talk about that might tick him off. She made eye contact with everyone, studying their faces before she began.

" My name is Noah. Noah Uley. As you may already know, I'm Sam's sister. When I was about four years old, I was really attached to him. He spent time with me when I wanted him to, even when I put him in a dress." She waited for us to stop our on going laughter, Paul's laugh the loudest out of all of ours. After patting Sam's hand consolingly, she continued, her smile straightening into a grim line.

" Our father wasn't around a lot and we didn't really expect him to be; we were happy without him. One night, Sam was busy taking care of me as usual. He was the man of the house since _he_ left and was in charge of putting me to bed. Of course, I was restless because of my youth and I wanted to play some more. I lost that desire when I heard the front door slam open. That was when my entire life changed for the worst." Noah's cheek glistened with a single tear, making me want to hold her in my arms and tell her that she was okay. She was holding Sam's hand for support, wiping her eye gently.

" He came back, ranting and raving about how I was a danger to our tribe. He had said that I was a cursed legend, called the Great White, come to life. When my mother refused to let him have me, he threatened to hurt her. Sam was holding onto me tightly; my mother was the most important thing in my life besides him. He seemed to have heard my struggling because he was headed towards my room. Everything happened so quickly.

" There was glass and blood decorating my body; I was swung around like a rag doll during his desperate attempt to take me away from my family. This scar represents my love for them." She lifted her shirt and revealed a scar that traveled up and across her stomach. Both Sam and I struggled to keep ourselves together as she seemed to shake with fear at the memory of receiving it. She brushed her fingertips along my cheekbone softly, shushing the growls that came from my throat.

" He succeeded. I kicked and screamed, told him I hated him, told him I'll hate him forever but that didn't make it better for me. I remember being thrown into the woods far away from La Push and it was then that I started to raise myself. My other scar-" she put her hand over her missing eye- " was caused by a bullet. I was walking in the woods, completely lost and I saw two wolf cubs. They were in the path of a hunter's gun, death staring them in the face. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I threw myself in front of them." Everyone listening let out a quiet gasp, Noah lowering her head in what seemed to be in embarrassment. I was shocked that she was embarrassed; I would have been totally serious if I was in her situation.

" The hunter was good-hearted enough to take me to a hospital and pay for my treatment. The doctor there had to take out whatever was left of my eye and the procedure left it sewn shut. When I was eight, those wolves returned and started to follow me. They were almost human in a way and I was- like the expression- raised by wolves. They stayed with me until I was twelve, the time I returned to La Push. I silently observed what I was forced to leave behind and cried for the first time in a long time. If I was a danger to this beautiful place, then I would be glad to stay away; my family was still important, even if they carried on without me.

" Four years later, I was drawn back here. I was looking for a place to sleep and I happened to sleep on Emily's porch." She smiled at Emily then clutched Sam's hand.

" She let me into her home and let me eat her cooking. She is the kindest woman I've ever met. My mind, for some reason, immediately wandered to Sam. I was suddenly tired of being alone and I wanted to find him, see how he was doing without me in his life. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Emily was my sister-in-law. Sam's a husband!, I thought. I better go talk to him before I become an aunt!" She stopped to observe Emily's blush and Sam's short smile.

" Despite what my mind told me, I did the complete opposite. The moment he shook my hand, I was blown away with questions. What if he didn't want me in his life? If he did, would I be good enough of a sister to him? I avoided Sam until he knew everything. I was so happy that he did because it wasn't coming out until he was able to remember and I couldn't rely on that. Twelve years away from him and he still wanted me in his life. I couldn't begin to describe how I felt…"

Noah sat perfectly still, her gaze concentrated on her feet. She looked so at peace with us now, not always jumpy or alert. Her eye glistened in light of the fire as she caught the attention of the elders.

" Mr. Black, what's imprinting? Embry told me about it but I don't really understand it." she said, struggling with the word when she glanced at me shyly. Jake's old man chuckled, his dark eyes sparkling knowingly.


	10. Burning Scent

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

**

* * *

**

**Noah**

I felt Embry stiffen from under me when I asked Mr. Black about imprinting; I had hoped that I pronounced it right. Sam didn't feel comfortable either because his hand curled into a fist around mine. I didn't mind that much so I waited for Mr. Black's answer.

" Imprinting happens when a young werewolf feels strong emotion for another whether as a brother, a father, or a lover. It is quite hard to explain as it can happen very suddenly. Werewolves are attracted to their Imprints as if they are the only thing keeping them to this Earth and will do anything for them." He noticed the lost look on my face and smiled.

" Take a look around, Noah." he suggested, gesturing around him.

I looked to where Jared and his girlfriend Kim was. Kim was blushing under Jared's loving gaze and my own, but mimicked him soon after I turned to Quil and Claire, who immediately fell asleep in Quil's arms. Sam and Emily were last and it was then I understood what imprinting was before my nose started burning with a sickening sweet scent. It reminded me of the Cullens but more foul smelling, like the man with fangs I encountered.

" Oh, no." I gasped, staring blankly into the fire. I heard Embry suck in a breath at my realization but he mistook it as my answer to his imprinting.

" Not you, Embry!" I said with a rush, but it was already too late. He was probably halfway into the forest. I had to get to him. That dangerous man that tried to harm Renesmee was out there and it was my fault that he was coming here. I remember something that Sam told me before I had introduced myself to the elders.

He explained the strong points of a Werewolf's senses, including sense of smell. He told me if I smelt something with a sickeningly sweet scent, I should tell him if he hadn't noticed. But why didn't he? The scent was very strong and it nearly burned my nose off. Was this one of those Great White abilities? Whatever it was, I had no time to dwell on it. My _family_ was in danger and I needed to speak up. I looked at Sam with urgency covering my face and he focused on me.

" I smell something, Sam! Everyone's in danger!" I yelled, accidentally waking Claire in the process.

" Calm down, Noah. What is it that you are talking about?" he asked, completely oblivious. Note to self: my brother has early memory loss.

" It smells sweet, like you were talking about earlier. We've got to hurry, he's heading towards Embry's direction now! Oh, this is all my fault!" That was all I needed to say because every member of Sam's pack got up and gathered around me, crossing their arms, Sam included.

" You are going to explain everything, Noah Uley, when we get back," he commanded, wrapping his arms around me then kissing my forehead.

" I want you to take care of Emily and the others while we are gone, okay?" He was _not_ going without me. This was my fault after all but Sam trusted me with his wife and the rest of the family and I didn't want him to be disappointed in me.

" Okay, Sam. Please be careful, you guys." Paul scoffed at my concern, as if he didn't need it.

" It's only a bloodsucker, Noah. Let us take care of it." Quil said, lightly squeezing my shoulder.

" But you don't even smell him, let alone, know where he is!" I retorted, trembling a bit.

" Noah, sweetie, calm down. We can at least recognize Embry's scent. We know you're worried for him but knowing Embry, he'll be high tailing out of there if he knew you _hadn't _rejected him." Somehow, that calmed me. It calmed me so much that I didn't notice that the pack was gone, leaving me with Emily and the others.

--

" Do you want anything to eat, Noah?" asked Kim, her eyes worriedly scanning my blank expression. She had been asking me that for a while now, trying to get a reaction out of me but I couldn't respond. I was too concerned for Sam and the others. Too concerned for Embry. He had run because he thought I rejected his imprinting. I didn't like hurting anyone even though I was hurt so many times, emotionally and physically. I had pulled my knees up to my chest like Bella had told me she'd done when she was sad or disappointed.

" Please say something, Noah. You've been sitting there for at least thirty minutes."

" Kim, do you think they'll be okay? The pack, I mean." Kim hesitated then sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder gently.

" I wonder that every time they're gone, Noah. When they come back, it's like seeing them makes you feel silly for worrying in the first place. You'll get used to it after a while."

" I know I can't keep myself from worrying." Emily said, placing a tray of cookies in front of me.

I devoured at least four at the same time when I heard deafening howls of pain. I started to shiver but before I could stop, the shivers turned into trembles, and those evolved into convulsions.

I was about to phase.

" Sorry, I have to go!" I managed to say, bursting out of my skin when I made it near the beginning of the forest. I felt the warmth building up and around my body, settling when I heard the thumping of my paws against the forest floor. Based on the direction of the howling, Sam and the others were going in the wrong direction. But how come I smelled that man- or bloodsucker as Quil called him- in that direction also? I could've investigated further but my thoughts were interrupted.

_Noah, is that you!?_ Sam practically yelled into my mind, causing me to whimper in pain.

_Sorry, Sam! I heard someone get hurt and I was kind of forced to phase_. I answered, sniffing at the air. The scent was still there! Did this mean that there was more than one bloodsucker?

_More than one bloodsucker?_ questioned Paul, others echoing him.

_How do you know about them? _said Sam. Jared was curious, too, judging by his thoughts. So I thought about the time I ran off to save Renesmee and the man who attacked me. When I was done showing them this memory, angered growls assaulted my mind.

_A bloodsucker attacked you _and_ Nessie!?_ Sam growled. I could see the pale figure in front of him in his mind's eye, hissing in pain as he brought down his teeth on its arm. Metallic screeching rang out as he tore it off, the figure's hissing growing more louder. The hissing seemed more closer than I thought. It was then I realized that the hissing came from behind me, ceasing when a felt fangs pierce my neck…


	11. Venom

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

It gets a little bit interesting folks! Thanks for hanging in there!

* * *

The pain was agonizing. It felt like fire within my veins, slowly traveling to my heart. The pack heard every agonizing thought I had and they suffered also, yelling my name desperately and worriedly. The pain was slow and smoldering, incapacitating me enough to make me phase back. I heard delighted chuckling above me; the scent was sickeningly sweet, like before. I was exposed to the night air and my skin grew cold, making me shiver when the man ran his finger down my back.

" How lovely you are, dear." he mused, taking in my scent slowly. " Soon my venom will react with your blood and you shall produce a child for the Lords Volturi."

What was he talking about? Produce a child for the Volturi? I wanted to open my mouth to ask these questions but he beat me to it.

" The Lords Volturi are curious about the creation of half mortal children and have asked me, Anastasius, their faithful servant, to use one of my gifts to do so but I thought that it would be an excellent result if I did this to another mythical being, such as yourself."

I groaned as the pain flared once more, Anastasius's laughter rang throughout the area.

" The pain will subside, though I doubt that you'll live long after it does. Unlike my fellow brethren, my venom doesn't change you, it bonds to you. In your case, being a female shape- shifter, it impregnates you. Another quality of my venom is that you'll be under my control after the child destroys you." I managed to find my voice through the discomfort.

" Why me? Who is this Volturi? And who is Sam chasing after right now?"

Anastasius moved his hand to my face, studying the outline of the tears running down my cheek.

" I chose you because you were available and smelt so appealing. The Lords Volturi shall make themselves known to you when I report back to them in Italy. And lastly, Demetria is a decoy. She is my beloved sister and right now, she needs my help. Poor dear counts on her big brother to save the day almost constantly…"

He leant down to press his stone lips against my cheek and suddenly, was screaming bloody murder. Something golden brown had gotten to him before I had. The color was familiar, reminding me of something in my past.

" Noah!" someone called with worry. It was probably Embry. I didn't want him to see me this way, exposed and in excruciating pain. I opened my mouth to tell him to stay away but terrifying screams replaced my words.

**Embry **

After I phased, I tried to get Noah out of my head. So far, I was not successful. I was trying to escape my source of gravity, my personal sun, my reason to love. It was my responsibility to make her happy and if she didn't want me there by her side, then that was fine. I didn't care if Sam and the rest of my pack brothers hated me for leaving her, as long as she was happy I was okay with that.

Then I thought of the possibilities.

Her marrying me, being my wife, and carrying my child. It was then I realized how stupid I was. There was no way I could leave her; she was my imprint and I found her irresistible. I was about to go back to apologize when I heard something scurrying behind me. Around that time, the air shook; Sam and the others must've phased. I sniffed at the air, the scent covering it burning my snout. When I recognized the stink as a bloodsucker, it was already too late. It had slammed into my flanks, breaking one of my legs in the process. I howled in pain, rolling into a nearby tree. The bloodsucker sneered then ran off. That damn leech! It was lucky that I wasn't able to run straight. I felt the air shake again after a few minutes; someone had phased. Hopefully, it wasn't Noah. I wouldn't know what to do if she got hurt. I looked down to check if my clothes were still attached to my ankle and confirmed that it was a good time to phase back. I felt myself shrink and I immediately shrugged into them; the bloodsucker was too close to whoever had phased.

I tested my leg out, bending it until I couldn't feel anything wrong with it. I concentrated and heard a cracking sound. I ran towards it quickly, this time making out a harmonic voice that could only belong to a leech.

I picked up the pace and heard someone groan. This was Noah's voice! A dying cry echoed throughout the area as I saw a golden brown werewolf attack the same bloodsucker from before, tearing it apart.

" Noah!" I called, looking around for any trace of her. Ear piercing screams came from a person huddled up on the ground, two holes covering the neck. From the holes came blood and a silver colored liquid.

" E-Embry, I'm sorry. Please don't look at me right now." the person whispered hoarsely, curling up into a ball. My heart dropped when I noticed that it was Noah laying on the ground, not someone else. I felt so pathetic just then, knowing that this could have been prevented if I hadn't run away. Yet, _she_ apologized.

" Noah, I'm the one who should be sorry, not you. I'm supposed to protect you, not run away from you." I declared, helping her into my shirt which covered her whole body.

" I wanted to apologize because you had misunderstood me. I _want_ to be your imprint but you've probably lost interest, seeing me like this." I picked her up and felt the eyes of the werewolf staring at me, like it was expecting something. I just thanked it and ran off towards the Cullens' place, determined to keep Noah from dying.

" I'm lucky to have a girl like you, Noah! Just don't die on me, okay? I'm betting my life on yours." I said, looking into her beautiful eye. She smiled peacefully.

" There you go betting on me again. I promise I won't if you won't."

" Anything for you, Noah."

We made it to the Cullens' place in a few short moments, being greeted by the pack's horrified glares and the Cullens' quiet gasps.

" Noah!" Sam shouted, running over to take her from my arms. " What happened!?" I struggled to come up with an answer because it was too hard to tell him that his sister was on the verge of dying when she had just come into his life after twelve years. Noah started screaming again and Carlisle rushed over. Sam brought her closer to his chest, looking wide-eyed at her.

" What happened to her, Embry!?" he repeated, more fierce this time. I sighed.

" A bloodsucker got to her, Sam. I'm sorry…" I answered, preparing for a punch in the face. Instead, Sam handed Noah to Carlisle, sprinting into the woods to phase. Carlisle looked at Noah and started to examine her closely, the two holes in her neck catching his attention.

" How long has it been since she was bitten?" he asked, wiping away the silver stuff gathering there.

" Thirty minutes. Look, can you hurry? She's in pain!" I was losing my patience. Why was he moving so slow? He's a bloodsucker; don't they move incredibly fast? But here he was, studying her like a damn book! Noah stopped screaming, reaching out to me with her delicate hand. I took it and squeezed tightly.

" Embry, I'm sorry. This is my fault." she whispered. I shook my head, some of my hair getting into my eyes.

" No, it's not, Noah. Just hang in there, all right? I'll be right here." I assured her, stroking her knuckles softly. Suddenly, Noah started to heave forward, throwing up more of the silver stuff.

" Amazing," Carlisle said to Noah," your body is rejecting the venom. That's it, Noah. Keep going." He faced me and the others, a hopeful expression on his face.

" She should live if she continues to reject the venom so I am asking you to please leave her in my care for the time being."

My pack brothers looked at me then at the woods, where Sam was trying to calm himself down. There was some rustling and Sam finally came out, his facial expression calm.

" If it should help with her illness, then I allow it." he said as he looked at me with distant eyes. He told us to come with him in Quileute, probably to cuss me out publicly. Paul was the first to speak, slapping me on the back of my head.

" What the hell were you thinking, Embry!? You almost lost your imprint to a lee-" He was cut off by Sam, who put his hand on his chest to calm him. He made eye contact with me, blinking only once.

" You're going to stay with my sister while she goes through this. The only time that you'll ever come back to La Push is with her, alive and well. If I see you without her, you'll _stay_ without her. Understand?"

I nodded my head, my attention on Noah and Carlisle going into the house, the rest of the Cullens going in after. Seth, Jake, and Leah was busy watching us, serious expressions on their faces.

" Okay, Sam."

My pack brothers went off into the woods, each giving me a sad look before I headed towards the house.

" Hey, Em." greeted Seth, trying to cheer me up by smiling. " Guess you'll be staying with-"

" Shut up, Seth." I muttered, putting my hands into my pockets as I watched Noah get seated on a couch in the center of the living room. She smiled weakly when she saw me, her lips red and raw from the venom she threw up. I wanted to kiss them so badly so I could ease her pain but I knew I couldn't, since the venom was like poison. Noah gestured for me to come to her, along with the others. She spoke to Jake first.

" Jacob, could you please tell Sam that I love him?" Jake's face tightened up.

" Don't talk like that, Noah! You're going to survive this, no matter what." He looked at me then at his pack and back to Noah.

" We're all here for you. 'Sides, you just can't leave Embry. The dude loves you!"

I blushed but nodded my head in agreement. Noah's eye widened, focusing on me.

" Embry, you really think of me like that? I'm really…_happy_ that you think so," she said, grabbing my hand on resting it on her cold cheek. That was strange. Weren't werewolves running on a constant temperature of one-oh-eight? Now that I notice it, she always felt like a human.

I looked at Seth, Jake, and Leah, telling them without words to touch her skin. They all did so and Seth was the only one to recoil at the temperature.

" Whoa! Noah, you're cold. Wait, you're _cold_," he observed, rubbing his hand across her forearm.

" That's not normal," stated Leah, crossing her arms over her chest. " Is she turning or-"

" No!" I exclaimed. " That can't be it."

Leah huffed. " No werewolf is as cold as _ice_, Embry, whether you like it or not." As much as I'd like to _not_ believe a word Leah said, I had to because it was true. I carefully sat down next to Noah and placed her in a way so her head was laying on my chest.

" If she's not changing, then what do you think it is, Jake?" asked Seth, looking to the Alpha. His forehead creased in concentration, eyes distant like Sam's when he was deep in thought. Before he shared his thoughts, Noah stroked my hair to catch my attention. I clasped her hand in mine, looking down at her tired face.

" What is it, Noah? Are you about to throw up again?" I asked, sounding like an overbearing mother. She shook her head, sounding utterly disappointed when she spoke.

" I remember Anastasius- the vampire- saying that the Volturi were curious about the concept of a half-human child. He had something special in his venom that bonds to its victim, making him able to control them after they-" Noah seemed to be hesitant to say the next word- " Die."

She grasped my hand tightly and let out a shuddering sigh. " He said it would be different for me, being a female werewolf. The venom…" she trailed off, not having enough courage to say what she needed to say.

A sickly sweet scent suddenly grew strong, making me realize that Carlisle and company had been listening in on Noah's explanation.

" The Volturi, you say?" Carlisle murmured, facing his family with concerned eyes. Edward Cullen sucked in a quick breath, like he discovered something he didn't want to discover. Jake seemed to recognize his reaction, too, having more knowledge about the Cullens than the rest of us.

" What is it, Edward?" Jake asked, glancing at Noah then at the remorseful expression on Edward's face. " Did you hear anything important?"

He nodded his head and I gently rocked Noah in my arms, hoping that what he heard wasn't enough for me to get angry.

" She saw a werewolf that didn't belong to any of your packs. She claims to know him," he responded.

Even though his stone face portrayed no emotion, I knew he was hiding something important.

" The vampire impregnated her through his venom."

Did I hear him right?


	12. Old Friends

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Sorry it took so long you guys! I had writer's block. In the next chapter, I may need your help for the names of Noah's friends. If you don't remember them, go back in the story.

* * *

I tried to keep myself contained as Noah rested on my chest. I attempted to keep my breathing nice and easy, at least try to make myself calm. Judging by the light trembling going

down my spine, it was not working. This whole situation was just not right! If right wasn't the right word then it was unfair. I was one of those who didn't yet imprint, who didn't really

believe in the concept of a stronger version of love at first sight. Now that I had, I started to see the light. The way she looked at me, her laugh, her smile, and every other thing

stood out now, covering me in an endless joy. Noah Uley was my soul mate, the only thing holding me to the ground and because of my misunderstanding, she was attacked and

knocked up by a bloodsucker.

" Are you sure that you heard that correctly, mind freak?" Leah said, addressing Edward with a venomous tone. Edward pretended that she hadn't spoken and focused his attention

on me.

" Noah is pregnant with the vampire's child, Embry. I don't know how that was possible through venom but that is what she is saying. I apologize."

He snapped his head towards a noise that sounded like howling. Sam. He must've been calling Jake for one of those Alpha meetings he told me about when I was looking for Noah.

Both Leah and Seth turned stiff at the howl, looking to him for answers.

" That's Sam. Embry, you're going to have to go with me. He has to know."

" I was about to phase, anyway," I managed to say before I sat Noah aside; I didn't want her to get hurt if I unexpectedly went wolf. I ran out of the Cullen's house and darted into the woods, not even bothering to take off my clothes. After the house was nothing but an insignificant dot, I slowed myself. A new scent wafted in the air in front of me. I followed it until I found three werewolves, one of them a familiar golden brown.

**Sam**

" Sam, are you all right?" The sound of Emily's voice never caught me off guard but with everything that happened, I was on edge. She was suddenly sitting next to me, hand on my

shoulder. I had my head in my hands, trying to stop myself from doing something I never allowed myself to do in years: cry. The last time I cried, Noah was being taken away from me.

Before I belonged to Emily, before I belonged to Leah, and before I belonged to the pack, I belonged to Noah. She was my sweet little sister who never gave me any trouble, who

always wanted to ease me of it. Twelve years without her made me forget about the tears. Now that she was back in my life, the werewolf gene triggered. I had no problem with this;

she wouldn't be alone like I had been. She would be raised within my pack, my family. The problem was the bloodsucker that attacked her. When I heard her pain resonating through

my mind, I wanted to come save her but I was too concerned with the bloodsucker I tore apart.

Once again, I had failed to protect her as a brother.

I recalled Emily being next to me and smiled to reassure her. " I'm fine, Emily." She raised her right arm and wiped the stray tear on my cheek away. Both sides of her face were sad and I could tell that she knew I lied. I sighed and took her hand, keeping it on my face. She was the only thing that calmed my self-hatred.

" Am I a good brother, Emily?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Emily answered me quickly, as if she had been contemplating the answer for a while.

" Yes, you are, Sam. Don't ever doubt that."

" If that's true, how come I let that bloodsucker get to her? She was in excruciating pain, Emily; pain that no one should be able to feel and I failed to take that away from her. After twelve years, I really haven't changed."

Emily held me in her arms, despite the sweltering warmth my skin gave off. She kissed the top of my head and went off into the kitchen. " You must have been a good brother because Noah was the one that came looking for you so that must mean something, Sam," she said, ringing a bell. Noah did come look for me and this was my chance to redeem myself. I walked over to Emily and kissed her, thanking her for her words as I headed out the door. I stripped and phased when I was halfway into the woods, ready to let Jacob know that I was coming into his territory. I sat on my haunches and let out a howl to warn him. All I had to do was wait…

**Embry**

The werewolves started to phase back one by one, each going into the woods once they've changed back to their human forms. The golden brown werewolf was the last to do so,

studying me thoroughly with his black eyes before he darted into the woods where two boys were standing. They wore their hair long over their shoulders, loose strands falling over

their dark eyes. One of them smiled amicably while the other crossed his arms over his chest, looking over his shoulder when the golden brown werewolf- now a mean-looking boy-

emerged from the woods. He, unlike the others, had his hair in a ponytail. He approached me, a heavy scowl on his face.

" We need to see Noah. We're old friends," he said, a hint of pain flashing in his eyes.


	13. Noah's Pack

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

The joke was Emmett's idea! Not me!

* * *

**Jacob**

"Well, that was quick," remarked Leah, talking about the rate of speed in which Embry ran out of the house. Sam had called for an Alpha meeting a few moments earlier and I thought that bringing Embry with me would help explain the situation better, but seeing how he just took off without me…

"You better go catch him, kid, before Sam tears him apart."

I furrowed my brow in confusion; why would he do that? I closed my eyes to think back on what Sam said to Embry when he saw Noah in that horrible state.

_You're going to stay with my sister while she goes through this_, he had said. _The only time that you'll ever come back to La Push is with her, alive and well. If I see you without her, you'll _stay _without her. Understand?_

"Oh, crap," was all I said before I sprinted after Embry, asking Esme to leave a pair of clothes outside for him. When I heard her reply, I tied my clothes to my ankle and phased, perfectly concealed by the trees that were blurring as I ran past them. It was then I saw a bit of what Embry was seeing.

There were three werewolves, one of them a golden brown-possibly the Alpha. Edward had mentioned that Noah saw one of that color, aside from the fact that she was pregnant with a bloodsucker's child. Ugh, I was getting a nasty feeling of déjà vu.

They started to phase back one by one, the golden brown werewolf going into the woods last. Two boys came out, one of them smiling like he won a million bucks and the other crossing his arms over his chest as the Alpha emerged with a mean scowl on his face. He approached Embry.

"We need to see Noah. We're old friends," he said. Embry tensed up, his hackles raised, but he immediately sensed my presence.

_What should I do, Jake? For all I know, they could try to hurt Noah_, he said, letting a low whine escape from his throat.

_Let them go with you to see Noah_, I said. _If they are who they say they are, Noah should be able to recognize them. If not, I trust the Cullens, Seth, and Leah to keep Noah safe. You go on, I'll handle Sam._

_Jake…_

_Embry_, I warned, trying to keep the double timbre out of my voice.

As he started to guide them back to the Cullens', I remembered something.

_Oh, and Embry? There's some clothes out on the porch and make sure you thank Esme this time. You forgot last time. _

Embry started to remember the events of that incident and laughed. _Oh, right. I'll make sure._

He fell silent as I continued towards the old borderline, seeing the big, black wolf, pacing impatiently. I momentarily cut the mind link between the member of my pack and connected it with Sam.

_Has anything changed with Noah?_, he asked, recalling when he saw her last.

It was time to be the bad news bearer…

**Noah**

As Seth and Leah sat by me to give me their warmth, I felt a buzzing feeling in the back of my mind. It was a feeling I got several years before, when _they_ would talk to me. My friends, the wolf cubs, who took care of me and made sure that I survived all that time in the woods. I was able to understand them through a mind link, like the first time I phased; I was able to hear and see the thoughts of Sam and the rest of the werewolves.

But that only worked when I was in that form so why was I able to hear thoughts, now?

_Cain, are you sure he's guiding us in the right direction?_, asked one voice, sounding impatient and doubtful.

_I'm sure, Gabe. Don't you smell her?_, replied another, his tone the exact opposite of the previous speaker. These voices struck me as familiar, but the next one I heard wasn't at all well-known.

_This Noah girl has a weird scent. Are you sure she's the same girl you met twelve years ago?_

If my memory was correct, two of those voices belonged to the wolves I grew up with. When I was twelve, I gathered that they would be watching over me from a distance until the time came for them to be under my leadership.

Edward seemed to react to the content of my thoughts, face scrunching up in confusion; I had forgotten that he was a mind-reader.

"Noah, it seems that you have thoughts other than your own in your mind. Why is that?" Edward observed, Seth and Leah looking at me worriedly. I hoped to answer him, but then again how could one explain something as bizarre as sharing thoughts with other people? I decided not to answer him verbally, but mentally. I thought of the years I spent in the woods, my fellow wolf companions at my side. Now that he knew the story of my past, Edward gave me a quick nod; he immediately understood my theory of my friends returning to me after a period of four years. It was then another thought hit me; they were werewolves, too.

Did this mean that they waited for me to recognize my fate as a werewolf so I would be their leader? As I pondered the answer to that question, a melancholy howl reached my ears. It came from faraway, near La Push from its direction. I hoped that it wasn't Embry. He had stormed out the house, having learned of my oddly conceived pregnancy. I was mad at myself for defying Sam's orders and causing everyone I loved pain for my actions. I should be the one telling him the truth, not Jacob or Embry. Why should they take the tongue-lashing that was meant for me?

My skin started to warm dangerously. Maybe Seth and Leah's werewolf heat was getting to me. Edward sensed my discomfort and summoned Emmett to take me outside.

"Up we go," he said as he lifted me up in his arms; I guess he assumed that I didn't have any strength in my legs. He set me down when we reached the porch and tried to cheer me up by making small talk.

"So, did you hear the one about the chicken who couldn't cross the road?" he asked, confusing me greatly. Where did this random topic come from? Deciding not to dull his spirits, I answered him.

"No."

"Well, the chicken couldn't cross the road because it didn't have any legs; it was already cooked!," he said, laughing a bit too much. Even though the joke wasn't really humorous, I joined him. Emmett was a goofy fellow, that was for sure, but he needed to work on his routine.

As his laugh died down to a low chuckle, I noticed a pair of familiar eyes gaze at me from the green veil of the trees. It was probably Embry. But as he stepped out, I saw three other werewolves behind him. I thought of Embry before I paid attention to them, grabbing the clothes that Esme set out for him off of the porch and tossing them to him. The others watched me as he went into a more private area to phase back.

"Hey, Noah," called Emmett, "who're they?"

"My pack," I replied, having no other words to describe them. I walked over to the werewolves and smiled, letting them know that I recognized them. Once they understood, the pair licked my face as the third stood behind, watching cautiously.

"So it _is_ you, Gabe! And Cain, too!"

The buzzing in my mind occurred again, allowing me to hear their unspoken words.

_I'm surprised you still remember us, kid!_, exclaimed Cain, pulling away from my face.

_We told you that we're coming back. Unlike your _brother, _we keep promises_, Gabe said, causing me to hit his nose to punish him. He never liked Sam for being unable to save me from my father's wrath and I disliked it whenever he brought it up.

He whined then went into the shadow of the trees to phase back, Cain and the other werewolf following suit.

Embry emerged from the woods and took me into his arms, inhaling the scent of my hair. I relaxed in his hold, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Do you know those werewolves, Noah?" he asked, turning his eyes to the trees.

"Yes. They're my-"

"Sam, calm down!" shouted a distressed voice, cutting me off in mid-sentence. When I looked towards the commotion, my stomach dropped. A man that seemed identical to my brother was being held back by a struggling Jacob. His countenance was blank, but you could tell that he was in a silent rage.

"Get off of me, Jacob, or you'll end up getting hurt," he warned.

When I realized that the quiet storming man was Sam, my stomach dropped even more. Did he find out what happened?


	14. Confrontation

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Sorry it's bit short! I just wanted you guys to read this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Jacob let go of Sam, I stood in front of Embry protectively; if he thought that he was going to blame him for this, he had another thing coming. The fury in Sam's eyes hadn't died even as his gaze fell on me.

"Noah, step aside," he ordered. Something told me to listen to him, to submit. I didn't know what it was, but I resisted the urge. Sam took a step forward while I took two steps back, guiding Embry along with me.

"No, Sam," I answered, "You have to calm down, first."

Sam shook his head, stepping forward once more to grab my hand. "You're coming home after Carlisle figures out how to take that _spawn_ out of you."

I flinched at the way he addressed the child I was carrying. I hadn't planned on becoming a mother, but those instincts were kicking in. I snatched my hand away from his to put it on my stomach.

"I don't want to go with you, Sam. I want to keep the child."

When I said that, tremors rocked through Sam's body; he shook like the tail of a threatened rattlesnake. Embry pulled me back, suddenly on alert.

"Careful, Noah. Don't push him too far," he said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about pushing _him_ too far," remarked Gabe, walking up next to Embry and I. He winked when I smiled at him and Cain. The third boy just scowled, observing the situation from afar.

Cain called to him: "C'mon, Taylor. You're not afraid of the big, bad wolf now, are ya?" Taylor rolled his eyes and stood next to the brown-haired boy. Through his gritted teeth, Sam managed to say, "Who are you?"

Gabe made eye contact with my brother, smiling smugly. "Why, we're Noah's pack. Who are you, my friend?"

I bit my bottom lip. If he answered Gabe correctly, he would get hurt. When I first told Gabe of Sam in the past, he never liked him because of his broken promise to me. He was livid when I told him that my brother probably forgotten about me.

"I am Sam Uley."

Gabe crossed his arms over his chest and sighed through his nose. I hoped that my fears hadn't been confirmed.

"So you're the sorry excuse for a brother who forgot his own sister?" he challenged, his lips pulling into a nasty scowl. Just when Sam calmed himself down, Gabe started to shake with rage. I tried calming him by rubbing his shoulder, but as soon as I did that, the trembling increased. My heart was ready to escape my chest as this occurred, but I attempted to keep myself focused.

"Gabe, will you please calm down? There's nothing to be angry about," I said, moving him away from Sam, Embry, and the others. He immediately stopped trembling, keeping his eyes on Sam.

"If it's what you want, Noah. Just don't leave him alone with me." Cain came to Gabe's side, leading him away from me.

"Noah," he said, "when you're done here, please talk to us. It seems that we've missed a lot." I nodded my head and turned back to Sam, wearing a sad smile. I couldn't be mad at him for being so hostile.

I had just come back into his life after a long period of time and he probably felt that he was losing me. Not having anything else to say about my situation, he just ran into my arms, shaking gently.

I sensed everyone that had been present disappear into the house, leaving Sam and I alone. It took me a awhile to realize that my big brother was crying, his tears were staining the shoulder of Embry's shirt.

"Your friend was right: I am a sorry excuse for a brother," he sobbed, "If it wasn't for the mind link that comes with being in my pack, I would still be wondering where my little sister was. How could you ever accept me as your brother?"

I pulled him gently away from my arms and did the unthinkable. I drew my hand back and slapped him across the face, the impact causing him to snap out of his depression. He started to sound like me when I first discovered that he had a happy life without me- absolutely pathetic.

"Sam, stop acting like you're not worthy to be my brother. I told you before that you didn't have to worry about that. You kept your promise, after all. You found me and I'm thankful that you did."

After that was said, I wrapped my arms around Sam, never letting him go until a pale figure lunged at my brother, knocking him out. Before I knew that he was gone from my arms, I was being dragged into the forest…


	15. Confused

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Another short one but I hope it doesn't stop you all from reviewing!

* * *

**Gabe**

Cain, Taylor, and I sat in the coven's living room, matching stares with the other wolf pack and the vamps known as the Cullens. I had no issue with them since they had helped Noah before, but they seemed restless, scrunching their noses in disgust.

"You don't smell too good, either," I said to the blonde female, who had her hand clamped over her nose. I grinned as the blondie growled low in her throat, thinking that she could scare me. How adorable. The one Cullen that started to catch my attention was the little girl that the Alpha kept calling "Nessie."

She was a rarity among most vampires, being half-human. She had gentle eyes, and a light tint of pink that decorated her cheeks. Her hair was brown and curly, hanging loosely down her shoulders as she ran all over the place using her vampire speed. She was a dancing blur, until she stopped in front of Taylor.

"Why are you so grumpy-looking?" she asked, observing the crease of his brow with her small hand. The mother of Nessie watched carefully as Taylor lifted his eyebrow in confusion. He was the newest addition to our small pack ever since Cain and I left Noah to fend for herself. It was very hard for me to do, leaving someone I loved with all of my heart, but it was for the greater good.

"Because I wanna be. Got a problem with that, shortie?" he challenged, gently removing the girl's hand from his forehead. The girl giggled, the laughter sounding like jingling bells.

"No, I don't, but no one wants to be grumpy," she replied, turning to the blonde male that stood next to a pixie-like female. "Uncle Jazz, make him happy, please?"

Then something weird happened. Taylor was smiling, but his eyebrows were still pulled up in confusion.

"Okay, what happened to him?" Cain said, obviously disturbed by the abnormality of Taylor's emotions. I didn't blame him for being like that because Taylor smiling was not a normal thing; the guy was a cold-hearted bastard.

The leader vamp, another blonde with golden eyes, spoke with a soft voice. "Some members of my family have special talents. Jasper has the power to manipulate how a person feels, Bella is a shield, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Renesmee here has the ability to show her memories and thoughts."

"What about the blonde? Does she think she can hurt me by the stares she's giving me right now?" I asked. There was something unfriendly about the vamp that just got on my nerves.

"Rose, please," begged Nessie's mother - Bella - as I snorted at the irony of blondie's name.

"Rose, huh? I don't get it. Where's the beauty? All I'm gettin' is the thorns."

As the Cullens tried to calm the blondie, I noticed that Embry guy tapping his foot nervously. He was the one that stared at the girl so hard, like he wasn't going to see her again. He was probably wondering about Noah and her sorry brother. Now that I thought about it, they were taking a bit long.

"Hey, dude," I called to him, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Want to check on Noah with me?" He nodded his head, waiting until I was right behind him to get out the house. A groan reached our ears, coming from a figure crumpled up on the ground.

"Sam!" Embry gasped, bending down to help Noah's brother.

"Help her!" he exclaimed, blood trailing down his chin. "Help Noah!"

I found my body running towards the direction of her scent, racing desperately. I didn't even to bother to phase; my raw anger would be enough for whoever took Noah. The Embry guy, along with Sam, was right behind me, in their wolf forms, dark eyes full of wild rage. I ran and ran, until I came across Noah's half-asleep body. As I looked into the hollowness of her eyes, she created a mind link with me, showing me the events that happened as we were inside.

_Noah was on the ground, being dragged into the forest. Her kidnapper resembled a male vampire, judging by the pale skin, but I wasn't sure of it. The male stroked her stomach, closing his eyes in concentration._

"_I'm actually helping you," he said, "Don't fight; taking an unborn child's soul requires a lot of concentration."_

"_No!" Noah exclaimed, nearly ripping the male's hands off. "I want this baby! You just can't__-__"_

"_Which do you value more: the lives of your loved ones or one life that can be reborn at anytime, thanks to my power of rebirth?" he asked, touching the side of her face. Noah only nodded, but still held tight to his hands._

"_Who are you and why are you doing this?" she asked. "Are you working for the Volturi?" The male simply smiled, stroking her hands. His eyes were a deep hazel, shining when Noah's vision started to go in and out of focus. _

"_I'm a drifter, trying to help out as many people as I can. You are one of the many lives I've saved with my power, so please don't regret my intervention," he answered. "The Volturi are no longer a threat as long as you don't plan on having any hybrid children. Oh, and I'm sorry about knocking out your brother; I just thought it would be troublesome if he was awake, you see.." He started to walk away, but Noah caught him by the ankle._

"_Thank you for helping, but how will I explain this to my family?" Noah asked. The man smiled again and placed a hand on her cheek, kissing her forehead._

"_Just call me," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. I felt Noah slip in and out of focus._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Abel," was all he said before he sprouted wings and flew away._

After she showed me what happened, Embry and Sam were immediately at Noah's side. Embry poked her gently with his nose, whining softly. Sam did the same, trying to support her as she attempted to stand. She lost her balance and fell into my open arms, blushing when she felt my warmth.

As I helped her walk, I thought about that Abel dude. Just who in the hell did he think he was, touching Noah like that!? And what exactly was he? And when did Noah get pregnant? I had so much more to ask and I hoped that this wouldn't be as confusing as it sounded in her head.


	16. Catching up p1

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Sorry, it took a long time! Guess what? I have another fanfiction up. Check it out! It's on my profile.

* * *

**Noah**

I heaved a sigh as I felt the air tremble around me. I told Gabe to phase so he could get to the boys quicker; he would explain my situation. Now, it was only Embry, Sam, and I. I told them what had happened, risking the possibility that they could phase out of anger and currently, it was uncomfortably silent.

This was getting too much. I worry my brother half to death only to be taken away by some pale, winged boy that claimed that he was helping me by taking my baby away. Even though all of this happened, I was strangely calm, but bitter. Why did this all have to happen to me? I was barely getting over the fact that my family were werewolves or associated with the supernatural, as well as I.

What can I do now that my life has been spared? I guess I could go back to La Push and spend time with Sam and Embry, possibly bringing Cain, Gabe, and Taylor with me.

"Noah, I'm sorry."

I was brought out of my thoughts when Sam and Embry apologized simultaneously. I laughed at the timing those two chose. There were no room for apologies. I was getting tired of them, even from myself. Everyone's life was in danger because of what happened to me and this Volturi I knew nothing about. But Abel told me they were safe now, as long as I wasn't planning on having any hybrid children.

Abel. What a strange boy. He just came out of nowhere and helped me, saying that if I needed him, I could call him.

"No apologies, please," I responded, my voice tired and raspy. "Everything's fine, now."

"Is there something bothering you, Noah?" asked Sam. When he learned of Abel, Sam was pretty much silent; he was probably figuring out if he was a threat or not.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just trying to think about what my pack has been up to since they've left. You know, the ones that raised me when…" I trailed off, not wanting to remind him of the time he hasn't spent with me.

"Sam," Embry suddenly called, "why don't you go ahead and call a council meeting? That way, Noah can introduce her friends to the other pack easier."

That wasn't such a bad idea, but I couldn't face them again. Sam's pack and their imprints. I endangered them when I disobeyed Sam's orders to stay with Emily and the others, the reason why I was in this situation. Also, why my brother disliked Embry.

"Noah, are you okay with that? Introducing your friends, I mean."

I felt myself slip into a state of shock for a moment. Sam was agreeing with Embry without a harsh glance or anything associated with negativity. I let go of any negativity I had and attempted to wrap my arms around both of them, truly happy to have them both with me not having any conflicts.

"I love you guys," I said, tears falling down my cheeks. I felt both of them stiffen at the word _love_ and smiled, glad that I had got such a reaction out of them.

***

"Noah!" I was finally home, surrounded by the boys and the smell of Emily's cooking. She was holding me tightly in her arms, crying tears of joy when she saw I was in one piece. I guessed that Sam had told her about me being attacked, but I didn't expect him to keep her out of the dark.

Because of that attack, Sam was going to keep me under tight surveillance now that I was in La Push, but he didn't need to worry. Embry, on top of Cain and Gabe, was already at my side. Great. Now, I have _four_ bodyguards. I didn't really know about Taylor since it was explained to me that he was the newest addition to the pack.

"…Noah, did you hear me? Who are your friends?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts, turning to Emily. She was setting up the table, placing plate after plate on it.

"Oh. Sorry, Emily. Do you remember what I told you and the others at the last bonfire?"

She stopped what she was doing and brought a hand to her mouth. "So, the wolf cubs that raised you were werewolves?"

I nodded my head, smiling when she rushed around the kitchen; three more werewolves would probably mean more food. I felt a hand close around mine. I looked up and saw Embry's peaceful smile, feeling immediately embarrassed. I never noticed the way he looked at me. It was like I was the most beautiful girl in his world.

"Hey, Embry," I greeted, trying miserably to stop myself from blushing. "Did Sam tell the council about Cain, Gabe, and Taylor yet?"

"He's on his way to Jake's house right now," he answered, playing with a strand of my hair. He continued to do that until Gabe came out of nowhere, draping his arm around my shoulder possessively.

"Hey, Noah. You all right?" he asked, looking between Embry and I.

"Yes, Gabe. Why do you ask?"

He patted my shoulder and smiled. "Oh, no reason. I was just thinking that if I was in your situation, I would be in shock right about now. You were always weird like that, so I shouldn't be surprised." He turned to Embry. "You her boyfriend or something?"

When Gabe asked that, I started to blush. Was he going to be some sort of embarrassing father figure? Thankfully, Cain came into the picture. "Come on, Gabe. Noah's brother said that the tribe elders are ready to meet us…am I interrupting anything?"

"No, you're not, Cain. You heard him! The elders are waiting. Don't you want to tell me what you did over the time I was gone?"

"Uh, yeah…that's right. See ya there, then," he answered. He went off to meet with Taylor, who sat with a smiling Seth.

"Is he usually that annoying?" asked Embry, his voice covered in distaste. I punched him in the shoulder and he groaned in pain. How dare he call my friend annoying?

"What's wrong with you? He is _not _annoying!" I disagreed, crossing my arms over my chest. Embry rubbed his shoulder and smiled sheepishly as soon as Emily noticed anger written all over my face. He tried to take my hand, but I turned away from him. When all else failed, he surrounded his arms around my waist and I instantly melted.

"Sorry, Noah," he murmured against my ear, his voice sorrowful. I couldn't stay mad at him for long so I forgave him.

"It's okay. Those two are my friends, so please don't say anything bad about them. Now let's go. I want you to know more about them."

I took Embry's hand and followed my family to the council meeting, anxious to learn about the friends that raised me in my time of need.


	17. Catching up p2

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Sorry I took so long! I've been posting random stuff to keep me out of the grasps of writer's block! Check it out; it's on my profile!

**

* * *

**

**Gabe**

"So where do I start?" I said as soon as we reached the council meeting, feeling the stares of the elders Noah told me about. I was guessing that they were expecting me to tell our story since I was the Alpha. The frail-looking elder named Old Quil spoke. His voice was surprisingly deep for such an old man that looked so brittle.

"Start from the beginning of your transformation, Gabriel."

"And don't leave out anything!" chimed Noah, making me smile. She was sitting between Sam and Embry, practically jumping up and down. I gestured for her to calm down then I turned to my brother, Cain. He nodded, meaning that he didn't mind letting me tell our life story.

"It all started when Cain and I were about, eh, ten, give or take a few months. Our mother was fixing our favorite dinner, as she did on every Thursday. She was humming to herself as we fought each other about something stupid. Everything was perfectly fine, until _he_ came.

"Our uncle had a history of showing up at our house unannounced, and he usually came with trouble. He was our father's half-brother and he always wanted what he wanted and that included his wife. Our mother was always welcoming him in our house and we didn't like that the basta-"I stopped to correct myself when Noah nodded her head to the small sleeping child in Quil's arms-

"man took advantage of her kindness. Every time our father went off to work, he made sure that we promised to protect and look after her. He loved her very much, and would hate if something bad would happen to her. Let's just say that we kept true to that promise when he _touched _her."

I let myself sigh, recalling my mother's fury. She was kind, but she wasn't one to be run over that easily. Cain patted my shoulder, telling me that he would continue sharing our story. He ran a hand through his long hair, staring into the fire to concentrate on the story.

"Our mother was a fighter and she was willing to hurt someone if they were a threat and Kyle was no exception. She told us to go to our rooms, but we wanted to stick around and see what our mom was made of. So once we were out of sight, we managed to peek around the corner and watch what happened. When Mom threw the first punch, we heard a sharpening crack and it wasn't the noise we wanted to hear coming from her. Kyle smiled while she shook her hand in pain; she had broke her hand, the knuckles clearly shattered.

"'You okay?' he had asked, reaching out to her. She snatched her hand away as soon as he tried to inspect it. There was a hurt expression on his face and we didn't know why he was wearing it. After all, Mom was hurt, not him. She had noticed us and gestured to us to go to our rooms. Unfortunately, Kyle had, too.

'Why do they have to go?' he asked. 'They have nothing to worry about. I love them just as I love you, Krystie. Don't forget that I imprinted on you, too.'

Gabe and I went wide-eyed at that word. What was _imprinting_ and what did it have to do with Kyle loving Mom? We watched as she went pale at the mention of the word. She ran in front of us protectively as if we couldn't defend ourselves.

'Kyle, go home, or I'll call the police. Even worse, Kalani,' she warned.

Of course, Kalani was our father. He was about six foot seven and he was ferociously built, but real light on his feet. It was rare that Mom would have to call on him, being very capable on her own.

Kyle scoffed. 'I'm not afraid of my _dear_ brother,' he sneered, gripping the countertop tightly. Over time, it broke from the pressure he was applying to it, sending splinters scattering to the floor.

'What does he have on me, anyway? He has you living here and doing all of the work when I could give you all that you want and more! Why don't you want that?'

He growled, almost animalistic, at her. He was trembling like a tuning fork for a split second then he calmed himself down. He placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

'Why don't you want _me_?'

We watched as Mom stared blankly at him. It was a look she gave us whenever she couldn't bear to punish us. She was torn in two and it didn't help it when our father came in. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the countertop, but as soon as he saw that Mom's hand was broken, he almost went into shock.

'Kyle,' he said, his voice powerful enough to shake us down. 'did you do that to Krys?'

Kyle smiled a unhappy smile. 'I'm not at fault here. She hit me by herself.'

With that statement, he sauntered over to us and grabbed her arm until it broke. As soon as she screamed, we lunged at him. Dad was still in shock, rushing over to Mom's side, the shock getting worse. Gabe and I double-teamed him so bad that we somehow got outside. It was then he started trembling again, this time more fierce and violent. He exploded into a mass of fur and claws, soon barreling towards us. Before we knew it, we were in the same boat. It felt like my bones were being pounded by a sledgehammer and lit on fire, phasing for the first time. At the time, I didn't even ponder the fact that I changed into a giant wolf. I had to teach that sorry excuse of a man a lesson and if I had to do it like that, then fine. I was sure that Gabe felt the same way; I heard his thoughts in my brain.

"After the fight with Kyle, we ran away, afraid of what our parents thought. We were about a couple feet in the forest and a copper-colored wolf stopped us. His eyes were like our father's and we felt compelled to obey whatever he wanted us to do."

Billy Black, the elder in a wheelchair, spoke. "Such a young age…how long ago was this?"

"Before those Cullens came here," I replied, smirking. "Matter of fact, when you were _Noah's _age. Making you six years older than us, Billy."

"Forty-two? Wow, you guys are old," commented Embry, receiving a jab in the rib by Noah. She smiled apologetically and I instantly forgot my urge to bite his head off.

Old Quil had a thoughtful look on his face. "Cain, you mentioned your uncle and father both imprinting on your mother. Tell me, what was the outcome of that?" he asked.

"Death," Cain answered, lowering his head.


	18. Altercation

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Here ya go, guys! Read and Review, please. And whoever's got this story on story alert needs to review, too!

* * *

**Noah**

When Cain answered "Death," I felt myself shiver. I guess there were times when imprinting was both confusing and frightening. Embry put his arm around my waist to warm me, despite Sam's warning glance. He really needed to stop doing that. He had Emily, and I wasn't bothering with supervising him.

My attention was back on Gabe, who resumed speaking about the situation between the double imprinting. "Dad wanted Kyle's obsession with Mom to end as peacefully as possible, but Kyle wanted to do that the hard way. He attacked him, and things went out of control. I didn't really pay attention to the fight cuz I was unconscious from the exhaustion of phasing. When I woke up in my room, I noticed that I had grown a couple of inches."

Gabe chuckled before going on. "I specifically remember saying, 'Where did this six pack come from?' But besides that, I had a high body temperature. I went to Cain's room and saw that he had the same symptoms I had. We both recalled what had happened last night and hurried downstairs. Dad was with Mom, crying in his arms and pounding on his chest, regardless of her broken arm and knuckles.

"'Why?' she sobbed. 'It didn't have to be this way!'

Dad saw us and tightened his grip on Mom. 'Krystie, please pull yourself together. Cain and Gabe are here,' he said. At the mention of our names, she sprang out of his arms and ran into our arms, smothering us like most mothers did. It was obvious that Kyle had died in that fight over Mom and she hated it when people fought over her, especially dying in the process. She was glad that we were all right, but as soon as she felt our body heat, she nearly fainted.

"She called us werewolves and we didn't argue with that. We did change into giant dogs so there was no point in that argument. We were young and Dad explained to us that it was because a vampire was around. As soon as he mentioned it, the scent hit us. It was a sweet smell, but it wasn't really an attracting smell. It was more of a repelling one. Dad told us to stay behind, take care of Mom. Mom swore that she was all right and told us to go along to check on Dad, just in case. I regret making that decision to leave her."

Gabe seemed to get teary eyed, but he cleared his throat and continued, "We followed Dad in human form, not really knowing how to change into our other forms. He was scouting the area, on the trail of the vampire's scent. When he turned around to acknowledge us, it slugged him in the side. His ribs broke on contact and we could hear him whine as soon as he tried righting himself again.

"'_What are you doing here?_' he practically screamed in our heads. Dad didn't like it when we disobeyed him, especially when the order had to do with protecting his wife. He didn't bother with listening to our answer, occupied with the vamp, who was headed for the house. I'm leaving it to you to find out what happened next."

I felt my eye well over with tears at what he was suggesting. "No, Gabe. Don't tell me she…"

He nodded his head, one tear making it down his face before I walked over to him to hug him gently. He sighed into my shoulder, closing his eyes. I rested my chin on the top of his head.

"You don't have to share anymore, Gabe. We can always do this another time," I said, turning to the elders. "Is it okay with you, Mr. Black?" He just nodded his head, wheeling away elsewhere.

Everyone began to leave. Gabe, Cain, Taylor, Embry, and I were the only ones left around the dying bonfire.

"Can we go now, Noah?" Embry asked, standing to join me and the others. I shook my head, my brown hair falling into my eye a bit.

"You can go. I'll stay with Gabe, okay?" I replied, walking towards him. I hugged him around his waist and let him wrap his arms around mine. He placed a possessive kiss on my cheek, rubbing my arm consolingly.

"I'll stay with you," he suggested hopefully. "Maybe a little talk with Gabe might help straighten things out."

I couldn't help but sense a little hostility between these two. Embry was usually the one dishing it out more than Gabe, who didn't seem to notice until something was said verbally.

"Embry, go on ahead home. I'm sure you need rest from what you put Noah through, anyway," Gabe said. He had a mean smirk on his face, ending his momentary mourning for his mother. Cain shot a warning glance at his brother as he continued with his verbal jibes.

"Noah was in danger because of you. I think Sam would be more capable of forgiveness, but you? I'm not feelin' like it."

"Gabe," Cain and I groaned at the same time, attempting to calm down each of our respective werewolves.

"It's okay, Noah. Let him say what he wants. I love you, and nothing's gonna change that. Not even a middle-aged mutt," Embry retorted, kissing me full on the lips. The close contact made me blush while it made Gabe tremble with rage. He stood up and went into the forest, a ripping sound following after. He would need clothes later.

"Embry!" I chastised, slapping his shoulder. "I love you, too, but you upset Gabe. I thought you were going to be on your best behavior!"

"Noah…"

"I don't want to hear it, Embry. You're going to go home, like it or not! You look like you need the rest."

He sighed dejectedly before he ran off, quaking gently.


	19. Middle aged Mutt

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Here's a little bit of Taylor's perspective...Read and Review

* * *

**Taylor**

Gabe is so emotional. That was one thing about him that I hated. He would always let his emotions rule over him and kick his butt. How did Cain survive being around such an emotional wreck for a brother? It only got worse when he was around that Noah girl, and it made me absolutely sick to my stomach. It was as if he was some overprotective boyfriend, trying to be guard dog to his unrequited love. If he heard my thoughts on him right now, he would tear me to shreds.

Noah, after looking at Embry's receding figure, turned to me with a sad expression. What was her deal? I noticed the scar that traveled across her eye and glanced away. Through their thoughts, Cain and Gabe explained how she got it while protecting them. Foolish. If she had known what they were in the first place, she wouldn't have gotten hurt like that, but what's done is done.

"Um, hey, Taylor," she greeted shyly. Man, this girl was mousy. "How long have you been in the pack?"

"Five years," I answered bluntly, not wanting to reveal much. _Five years of emotional distress with Gabe around…_ my mind whispered.

"That's nice. Not to sound too demanding, but would you please run back to Emily's house to see if Sam has some extra clothes for Gabe to borrow? We wouldn't want Gabe to run around naked," she said, giving an awkward chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"What will you do?" I asked, not really caring about her whereabouts.

"I'll try to calm him down. He doesn't seem to like the idea of Embry and I being together, based on his reaction…"

"You'll do no such thing," Cain said to Noah, shaking his head like a wet dog. "Your big bro said that you have to stay in La Push and according to what Gabe's thoughts are telling me, he's half way to freakin' Oregon."

As I said before, Gabe is so emotional and his emotions have got him _super _whipped…

**Noah**

"Oregon!?" I screamed. Great, now _I _had the bad case of the shakes. I felt the heat rise in my body and quickly took care of it by taking deep breaths. Gabe needed to keep his feelings in check, but I shouldn't be one to talk. I loved Embry, then again, I hated his attitude with Gabe. I loved Gabe, but not in the same way as I loved Embry. I hated his attitude with the latter's relationship with me.

"Are you serious, Cain? When did Gabe get so…so," I trailed off, not having a word to describe Gabe's display of moodiness.

"Emotional?" Taylor spoke, ending my mental search. "He's been like that ever since you were gone. It's real depressing, you know."

"Emotional?" I repeated, feeling my heart drop into my stomach. "If I may ask, just how emotional did he get?" If it wasn't for my observation skills, I wouldn't have noticed that Taylor's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Let's just say I'd rather drown myself than experience his pain," he answered, walking into the woods. Well, that just made me feel even worse about myself.

"Well, I'm gonna take you home so Sam won't get emotional himself," Cain said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I let my feet go on autopilot for awhile as I was swallowed by my thoughts. Right now, they were concerned with Gabe and Embry. Their constant worrying over me was just an extreme case of jealousy. I supposed that Embry was possessive because he feared that Gabe's love for me would damage our current relationship and Gabe was frustrated that he missed out on what had happened in the course of our separation. Almost the same situation with Sam and I.

As if on cue, my dark-eyed brother walked up to me and gave me a hug after removing Cain's arm from my shoulders. My friend just rolled his eyes and headed into the house when he heard his name being called by one of the elders. Sam kept his gaze on his departing figure until he was out of sight then turned to me.

"How is Gabriel?" he asked. "Is he all right?"

"Oh, Sam!" I groaned. "Can you believe that Gabe started picking on Embry? And- and then Embry got all possessive and _kissed _me, calling Gabe a middle-aged _mutt _and now Gabe is halfway to _Oregon_…" I trailed off after what I had said, waiting for Sam's reaction. Surprisingly, Sam still had a cool expression on his face.

"Explain this when everyone goes home," he ordered, the authority in his voice raising up. I nodded my head slowly while he ushered me inside the house with his massive hands.


	20. Stupid

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

Sorry it's short! This wouldnt happen if u guys review more and oh, shout out to Luv4Uncas!!! She's been so wonderful!! WARNING: Remember when I told u Noah had a foul mouth?

* * *

**Sam**

After everyone left the house, everything was quiet. All except for Noah. She was normally quiet, but once I asked about what had happened, a new side of her emerged. She had started swearing uncontrollably and I kept my eyes on her just to make sure she wasn't going to phase.

"I'm such a damn idiot!" she exclaimed, holding her head in her hands. "What in the _hell _is wrong with me!?"

"Sam," Emily called from the kitchen, "is that Paul?" Repressing my urge to laugh, I simply shook my head and attempted to calm Noah down. I held her close, rubbing her back consolingly, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"No, Em. It's Noah," I called back, hearing a clattering sound after Emily's seemingly horrified gasp. I was surprised, also. She must've pick that up from our sorry father. He had a foul mouth and didn't bother hiding that from her.

Noah relaxed against my shoulder, her eye slowly opening and closing. Now that I look at her, she looks so much like our father, that it hurt. It was bad enough that I had resembled him a little, but she had every feature. His eye color, face, and nose. Even his lips. If I had the chance to show her to Mom, she would probably faint. She was away in the Makah reservation, where my aunt is mourning the death of her husband. I would have gone with her, however, she told me that she knew how I was like without Emily around.

My wife walked out of the kitchen, drying her dainty hands with a washcloth. She smiled pleasantly at me then when she looked at Noah, it died down to a less dazzling movement of the lips. She was probably feeling guilty. That was my Emily.

Always feeling that things could have been prevented if she had been involved more.

"Hey, Noah," she greeted softly, touching her shoulder delicately. "Can I help you?"

Noah looked up at her, softening her lost gaze. "Sorry for that, Emily. Of course, you can. May I have directions to Embry's home? I want to see how he's doing."

A growling sound erupted in my ears. It wasn't before long I realized that it came from me because Emily and Noah was looking at me worriedly.

"Noah," I said through gritted teeth, "I thought Embry would be the one needing to apologize to you since his behavior was not acceptable."

Noah smiled. "I appreciate that you're taking my side on this, but I was kind of stupid. Embry did imprint on me. He has the right to be over possessive with me, then again, you're my brother and you're just the same. Gabe, on the other hand, brought this on himself. He insulted Embry about how the _incident _with me was his fault and got his feelings hurt. But it still doesn't stop me from feeling at fault…" She hugged me. "Please understand, Sam."

I hugged her back, nodding to Emily so she could give her the address. Hopefully, his mother would be understanding…


	21. Leaving

Blind Beauty

Summary: When sixteen year old Noah Uley is tired of life without a true family, she sets out by herself to find the son her father abandoned. The son who wasn't aware that she existed or was he?

**I almost cried during this one...don't hate me. This will be the end of Blind Beauty, I'm afraid. But I won't leave it at that lovely reviewers. I am coming up with a sequel so those who have been following along, give me ideas.**

* * *

**Noah**

All I could think about was his face. My Embry's face. He was so beautiful to me, with his long hair and warm, welcoming eyes. I admired long hair, even though I disliked my own because of my father. It was a dull brown, traveling past my shoulders. It wasn't the brown that I liked on Embry's eyes. I was still jealous of him. He probably was mad at me for telling him to go home. But then looking at Sam and Emily, those who have imprints couldn't possibly be mad at the imprint herself. I hoped that I had nothing to worry about. I was about halfway to Embry's home until I saw _him_.

"Abel?" I said, catching his attention. "What are you doing here?"

The pale brunet's hazel eyes widened at the sound of his name being called then smiled pleasantly when he made eye contact with me. He walked over and kissed my cheek, making me instantly blush.

"It's nice to see you again, Noah. To answer your question, I came here to tell you about the Volturi." They were the people that sent those nasty vampires.

"What seems to be the problem with the Volturi?" I asked, thinking that everything might be a little more peaceful since my situation.

"It turns out that one of their informants got away from your brother. I believe her name is Demetria…"

"I've heard that name before…" I mused, searching my mind for a memory that might help me. Anastasius popped up. I remembered that he mentioned something about her when I had been bitten.

"_Why me? Who is this Volturi? And who is Sam chasing after right now?"_

_Anastasius moved his hand to my face, studying the outline of the tears running down my cheek._

"_I chose you because you were available and smelt so appealing. The Lords Volturi shall make themselves known to you when I report back to them in Italy. And lastly, Demetria is a decoy. She is my beloved sister and right now, she needs my help. Poor dear counts on her big brother to save the day almost constantly…" _

At the sound of my gasp, Abel nodded his head to confirm what that meant.

"You need to leave here, Noah dear. You have enough time to make up with Embry. Make sure you get in a few hours of sleep, too. I'll be waiting for you; just call my name." And with that, he was out of sight.

Everything just got complicated. I just wanted to see Embry and now I have a few moments to stay with him. The Volturi, whoever they were, had so much raw power that I had to escape my home to avoid their wrath to keep my family safe. Sam, the Elders, both of the packs, the Cullens, Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel, Gabe, Taylor, Cain, and Embry. _My _Embry.

It would be a painful thing to do, but if it kept them safe I would be determined to defend them. I continued to muse over my decision, unknowingly reaching Embry's house. It was a nice place, wind charms clattering together gently, making a peaceful sound. I wish I could say the same for the _inside _of the house.

I heard the tearful sobs of a woman moaning Embry's name sadly.

I rang the door bell and patiently waited for it to be answered. There was a sharp gasp, followed by a "Who could that be?"

The door opened to reveal a slender woman with the familiar black hair I loved. I contained myself by not giving into the urge to touch it.

"Hello," she greeted happily, her voice betraying her intentions to sound good-natured. I noticed that she hesitated a bit to welcome me because of my scar; I had grown used to that.

"Hello," I repeated, "Is Embry in? I'm a…friend of his." I couldn't bring myself to say girlfriend; it was just too embarrassing! Embry's mother cursed silently when she found her cheeks wet again, wiping at the stray tears hurriedly.

"Yes, he is. He's upstairs in his room. Come in, come in."

She stepped aside to let me in the kitchen where a dining table caught my eye. It was decorated with used tissues and possibly fresh tears. The black haired woman rushed over to the table, chuckling nervously when she saw me stare at the table. She picked up about ten tissues at a time in one hand, chucking them into a small wastebasket she had in her other hand.

"Sorry for the mess, sweetheart. I've just been worried about my son. You're one of his friends, you say?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Noah."

At the sound of my name, we both jumped when we heard thundering footsteps come from the staircase outside of the kitchen. My lips were suddenly occupied with Embry's as I felt his warm arms embrace me. He pulled away when he didn't hear my heart beat properly.

"Noah!" Embry exclaimed, burying his nose into the crook of my neck, taking in my scent. He completely ignored his blushing mother. She cleared her throat nervously, obviously confused.

"Embry…" The tone in her voice was chastising. "Is _she _the reason you have been sneaking out lately?"

It took a moment for him to realize that his mother was speaking to him. "Um, yes?"

The tears were pouring down her face almost immediately. She pulled a few tissues from the light gray box next to her and wailed happily.

"That was it, Embry, honey!? No drugs, no gang, just your girlfriend here?" She blubbered, pulling her son down in her arms as soon as he nodded. It was a motherly embrace, full of love. Love I didn't receive for twelve years. After she was done, Ms. Call let us have some alone time.

Embry sat me on his lap, holding me in place with his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder, looking lovingly at me. I can't hurt him. Not like this.

"Embry?" I began, my voice weak and scratchy.

"Yes, Noah?"

"I…I have to leave."

Silence. I glanced to the side to see his eyes widen in horror at my declaration. I had to make this better, somehow. Abel didn't say anything about taking Embry with me. But that would be selfish of me to take Ms. Call's son away from her. I felt his arms tighten around my waist, but I removed them.

"You can't go Noah. Do you know how it feels to be separated from you, one second at a time?" he argued, placing his strong arms around the small of my back. "Please don't go."

I rested my head on his chest, not minding his body temperature.

"I have to. The Volturi are only after me, not you. Please don't argue with me, Embry."

"Those royal bloodsuckers? Why don't you tell Sam? We'll take care of them and protect you, honey! _Just don't leave!_"

His pleading eyes were tearing me apart. There was only one more thing to do.

"I love you, Embry," I said, kissing his lips one last time before I ran out of the house. I was halfway into the forest when I heard him call my name. The air shook, meaning that he phased.

"Abel," was all I said before the pale brunet grabbed my hand and took off with me in tow.

_Embry, I'm sorry…_


	22. Author's note

All right you guys. Check out my new story, _Problems_. If you read and review, I'll send you the prelude to Broken Beauty, sequel to Blind Beauty. Ten reviews is all I'm asking!


	23. Author's note again

All right, people. Broken Beauty, the sequel to this story has been out for a loooonng time so check it out!


End file.
